Ne me laisses pas
by SinistraD'Ophiuchus
Summary: Harry est mort il y a trois ans, Voldemort a gagnée, l'Angleterre est dévastée, mais comment s'en sortent ses amis?
1. le prix de la défaite

« HERMIONE ! »

Les cendres semblent danser dans les airs, étalant dans l'atmosphère une odeur de cramé plutôt désagréable. La végétation environnante étaient en poussière, il ne restait que quelque traces des habitations autour. Un jour, elles avaient certainement été pleines de vie et de joie, avec des enfants grouillants dans les jardins, jouant au ballon. Mais ce qui fut un jour n'était plus et aujourd'hui les cadavres de maisons se mélangeaient parfaitement avec le sol noir et calciné.

Ce jour-là, l'Angleterre n'était plus qu'un tas de cadavres et de décombres et personne ne pouvait plus rien y faire puisque Harry, puisque le héros, puisque l'élu était mort.

C'était certainement la phrase qui brisa le monde. Cette fatidique parole qui a le don d'accabler une population entière. Il y en avait bien eu des morts auparavant … Beaucoup même mais jamais des aussi importants. Puisque Harry était l'espoir, alors la seconde où son cœur cessa de battre, Harry était mort.

Voldemort avait gagné.

Trois ans avaient passé depuis cette tragédie et énormément de monde fut tué par la suite. Les aurors furent les premiers, puis presque la totalité de la population née-moldue puis moldue d'Angleterre, si bien que maintenant, la guerre ne se jouait plus sur le territoire anglais. Rayé de la carte, brûlé, détruit, plus personne n'osait s'y rendre. Ne restait plus que quelques familles de mangemorts et résistants.

C'était le prix à payer pour avoir perdu.

Ils avaient perdu.

Perdu.

Évidemment, ça sonnait comme une mauvais blague, comme une plaisanterie. Mais ce n'en était pas une.

« Hermione... Ma petite Hermione... Ma petite miss je-sais-tout … Réveilles-toi ma chérie s'il te plaît » murmura Ron entre deux sanglots.

Il était assis là, à travers les décombres fumants d'une bataille récente. Il tenait dans ses bras blessés le corps sans vie de sa fiancée. Il semblait si faible, si détruit. Son regard transmettait toute la dévastation de l'univers, compressée, retournée, prête à exploser à chaque instant. Et ses mains tremblantes caressaient doucement la joue de sa regrettée dulcinée, repoussait de temps en temps une mèche rebelle pour garder son visage de marbre dégagé.

La voix de l'homme était suppliante, pitoyable. Il était détruit, comme le reste de son image, couverte de cicatrice et de plaies ouvertes.

« S'il te plaît ma petite Hermione... S'il te plaît … Ne me laisses pas seul... Ne me laisses pas... Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Comment je vais faire ? S'il te plaît … Ne me laisses pas … »

Il fixa le sac qu'elle tenait à la main et l'ouvrit délicatement, comme s'il contenait un trésor. Il remarqua plusieurs parchemin et en saisit un pour en lire le contenu. Il découvrit alors l'intitulé de toutes ces lettres qu'elle écrivait depuis des années.

Elle écrivait à leur défunt ami.

Harry.

« Cher Harry,

Tu nous manques toujours un peu plus. Tu sais, tu as laissé un trou béant dans notre cœur. Ron ne dort pas plus de trois heures par nuits et quand j'essaie de le calmer, d'essuyer ses larmes, il s'énerve. Tu manques au monde entier, Harry. Plus rien ne va... Ils n'ont épargné personne... L'Angleterre est à présent une Terre qui brûle et qui brûlera indéfiniment.

Harry, j'espère que de là-haut, tu ne nous en veux pas mais Ginny a disparu … On n'a pas réussi à la protéger... Aussi, on a de moins en moins de nouvelles des autres... Depuis la mort de Hannah, Neville tente désespérément de trouver un moyen de libérer Luna du manoir Malfoy. On a beau lui dire que depuis le temps, elle est certainement décédée, il n'écoute personne et continue de travailler seul sur ce projet.

Seamus aussi est inconsolable depuis l'assassinat de Dean.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Harry. Je ne sais plus comment réagir...

Je ne sais plus comment sauver le monde, sans toi.

Aussi, une de mes seules lueurs d'espoirs me tourmente... Comment l'annoncer à Ron ? Oh Harry j'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois son parrain... »

Ron arrête sa lecture et fronce les sourcils, fixe la chemise ample de sa femme, pose sa main sur son ventre et redouble de sanglots.

A cet instant-là, un hurlement de désespoir franchit ses lèvres. Ce soit-là, il n'avait pas perdu que sa fiancée mais aussi son enfant, qu'elle portait encore. Il allait être père … Mais il n'a pas su assez protéger sa femme...


	2. l'espoir d'une vie nouvelle

Neville, baguette en main avançait précautionneusement à travers les décombres d'un petit village au nord de l'Angleterre. Le jeune homme ne ressemblait plus à l'enfant qu'il était, quatre ans auparavant. Plus du tout.

Ses joues étaient creusées par le manque de nourriture, ses bras musclés à force de combattre et tenter de reconstruire un monde entier. Mais ce qui changeait totalement son apparence était son regard pétillant d'innocence qui avait disparu. La dureté du labeur habitait désormais ses yeux doux depuis qu'il avait vu son épouse mourir sous ses yeux, à coup de doloris. C'était le jour le plus dur de sa vie. Le rire de ces maudits mangemorts résonnaient encore dans sa tête alors que sa belle Hannah agonisait sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Déjà un an et demi que cet événement était survenu et le jeune Londubat s'était promis qu'il ferait tout pour que ses amis survivent, il s'était donc mis en tête de sauver Luna, enfermée chez les Malfoy depuis presque 4 ans.

Dans sa hâte de sauver la jolie blonde, il n'avait pas remarqué que Ginny avait disparu, que Dean avait été tué. Il ne voyait ses amis que très rarement, comme par exemple quand Lavande venait lui donner sa ration de nourriture.

Ils étaient pourtant tous réunis dans le même centre de résistance. C'était des tunnels souterrains qu'ils avaient créé grâce à la magie. C'était le seul endroit sûr d'Angleterre, à présent. Mais Neville n'y passait pas énormément de temps, il préférait rester en surface, à sillonner le territoire pour trouver une trace de ce manoir.

Ce jour-là, il eut de la chance et sauta de joie en apercevant au loin la fameuse bâtisse. Il dut vérifier plusieurs fois avant de s'approcher, choqué d'avoir enfin trouvé le but de sa quête. Il hésita plusieurs secondes avant de pénétrer dans le jardin mal entretenu. La famille Malfoy devait avoir déserté ce lieu et n'y revenir que très rarement.

Une vague de panique envahit le corps su jeune Londubat. Et si il ne la retrouvait pas en vie ? Que fait-il après ? Serait-il encore capable de continuer à vivre normalement ? Serait encore capable de continuer à vivre tout court ? Aurait-il la force encore de respirer ? Do'uvrir les yeux sur un monde si cruel ? De sourire aux blagues déplacées de Seamus ? Sans s'en rendre compte, ces derniers mois, Luna avait représenté pour lui l'espoir d'une vie nouvelle. Parce qu'elle était sa meilleure amie, parce qu'elle lui manquait affreusement. Parce qu'au fond de lui, elle avait allumé une flamme qui ne s'était jamais éteinte. Elle il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éteigne, alors, il avala une bouffée d'air et entra par l'immense porte d'entrée dans la vaste demeure.

Comme il s'y attendait, l'intérieur était vide. Aucun bruit. Juste cette chaleur étouffante qui rêgnait de partout depuis plusieurs mois. Baguette en main, il s'avança prudemment. « Il y a quelqu'un ? » s'enquit-il sans obtenir de réponse.

Personne. Une vague de terreur emplit son âme déjà bien assez torturée comme ça pour en subir encore. Il monta les marche, mais ne trouva pas son amie à l'étage, alors il redescendit et visita le rez-de-chaussée, sans plus de succès. C'est le cœur battant fort qu'il se rendit aux cachots. Il y faisit sombre et il n'y voyait pas grand chose. « Lumos »

Il y vit alors un peu plus clair et s'enfonça dans la rangée de cachots .

Son cœur sembla exploser quand il vit une petite silhouette recroquevillée au coin d'un mur. Il s'approcha doucement et se sentit soulagé en constatant que la silhouette bougeait.

« Luna ? »

Elle releva doucement la tête vers lui, en grimaçant de douleur, elle réussit à articuler d'une voix rauque : « Neville... »

Il retint ses larmes de joie, de la retrouver vivante et se rapprocha doucement pour la soulever. Il constata qu'elle était presque nue et surtout, squelettique. Tremblante, elle se laissa porter en murmurant à son oreille : « Ils vont revenir... Vite...

-Qui ? Qui va revenir Luna ?

-Ils me font du mal » répondit-elle évasivement en enfouissant sa tête contre le cou chaud de Neville.

Il se dépêcha de sortir.

Il avait réussi.

Il l'avait retrouvée.


	3. il ne fallait pas couler

_**Merci pour vos Reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir :) . J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant !**_

Seamus soupira en fixant le visage rouge de larmes de Ron. Il était revenu de mission sans Hermione. Il était revenu et avait perdu sa fiancée. Il était revenu et avait perdu sa moitié. Il était revenu et avait perdu son âme.

Ils étaient alors presque tous attablés autour d'une vieille table en bois pour faire le point. Il étaient une vingtaine et fixaient tous silencieusement Ron qui se cachait le visage pour sangloter . La vie semblait si sombre soudainement, si cruelle. Hermione, le cerveau de la résistance, Hermione, cette jeune femme intouchable... Hermione... Qui aurait cru ?

Pas Seamus en tout cas. Lui, il serait bien mort à sa place. Lui, il aurait donné sa vie à la place de n'importe laquelle. Il considérait que son existence à présent n'avait plus aucun sens. Aucun. Il n'était plus qu'une boule de nerfs, un gars un peu trop bruyant qui ne sait rien faire. Il prenait de la place pour rien, comme il disait.

« Comment on fait maintenant ? Susurra la voix affaiblie de Cho Chang.

-On pleure » répondit tristement le jeune Finnigan, ce qui eut le don de faire redoubler les sanglots de son ami. Seamus sentit sa gorge se serrer. Comment étaient ils tombés si bas ? Plusieurs mois que l'espoir semblait mort, éteint, totalement détruit. Rien n'allait, la douleurs avait pris le dessus sur la tendresse, la tristesse surpassait les bons souvenirs. Ils semblaient tous flotter dans cette espèce de bouillie amère et âcre, un mélange de colère et de détresse.

Il ne fallait pas couler, non. Surtout pas. Parce que mort s'en suivrait.

Personne ici ne voulais mourir. Mourir, ça fait mal, ça fait peur.

« Elle était enceinte » murmura la voix remuée de sanglots de Ron.

Les autres se turent et le fixèrent silencieusement. Une lame semblait s'être abattue sur leurs têtes et les avoir définitivement anéanti. « Enceinte » . Ce mot résonnait dans l'atmosphère lourde de regrets et de larmes. Alors, si même cet aveu est empreint de désarroi, qu'est ce qui pourrait un jour être joyeux à nouveau ? Tout le monde le savait.

Le soleil ne brillerait plus jamais comme avant, leurs sourires ne seraient plus jamais innocents comme avant. L'innocence, c'est cette perle précieuse qui une fois brisée est irréparable.

Ils avaient tous perdu cette perle, quelque part dans les méandres de la cruauté humaine.

Tous avaient ressenti cette bien-aisance quand son ennemi tombe au sol, tordu de douleur. Tout le monde avait eu ce sentiment de jouissance quand le corps de sa victime gisait au sol. Tout le monde ici s'était battu. Tout le monde ici avait souffert.

Seamus se ratatina puis sursauta quand la grosse porte d'entrée de la salle de réunion claqua contre le mur.

« Suzan... J'ai besoin d'aide » dit le plus calmement possible la voix de Neville. Tous se levèrent, surpris de voir ici leur ami. Ils ne le croisaient que très rarement, toujours à chercher un moyen de libérer sa jolie blondinette.

« Il a réussi... » chuchota la voix éraillée de Zacharias Smith.

Neville afficha une mine souriante, fier de lui puis annonça : « Par contre... Elle est vraiment blessée et elle tiendra pas longtemps. »

En effet le corps de Luna était si frêle dans les bras musclés du jeune Londubat. Elle était si fragile... Seamus se demanda si elle n'était pas en porcelaine.

Suzan hocha la tête et rejoint son ami pour l'accompagner à l'infirmerie improvisée pour soigner les nombreux blessés lors des combats. Seamus aussi se leva, avec une idée derrière la tête, évidemment. Suzan comprit mais soupira à peine, résignée.

Une fois dans la petite pièce éclairée aux néons qui grésillaient, elle indiqua à Neville de la déposer sur un des fins lits disposés pour accueillir les blessés. Elle ouvrit la réserve à médicaments et instruments en tout genres pour soigner les blessures plus ou moins grave. Si il y avait bien une chose dont ils ne manquaient pas ici, c'était d'articles de pharmacie qu'ils avaient entassés en vitesse avant l'explosion de Ste Mangouste.

« Seamus... » menaça une voix réprobatrice. Mais l'ancien griffondor ne cilla pas et ouvrit une bouteille d'alcool fort qui servait à désinfecter les plaies.

« Seamus je te préviens que si tu fais ça, tu ne rentreras plus dans cette salle. »

Il l'ignora à nouveau et avala une gorgée du liquide fort, grimaçant à peine. Il manquait cruellement d'alcool, ici, pensa-t-il. Suzan soupira, visiblement habituée à son comportement et lui arracha la bouteille des mains. Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'ils se tue en coma éthylique ou au choc cérébrale du à l'alcool vraiment trop fort.

Mais le jeune homme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et tenta de récupérer le liquide si précieux à ses yeux.

Voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à le récupérer, il explosa en sanglots. Elle essaya de le calmer de sa crise plutôt violente, mais quand elle s'approchait pour le prendre dans ses bras, il la rejetait violemment.

Seamus n'avait pas pleuré depuis des mois. Même après la mort de son fidèle ami, il n'avait pas pleuré. Il était très effacé dans le groupe, il n'était plus que le fantôme de lui-même.

La jeune femme attrapa une aiguille qu'elle remplit de calmants et sans prévenir, la planta dans le bras de son ami qui s'écroula alors inconscient au sol.


	4. de la haine à la folie

Daphné Greengrass traînait dans le vaste château de son père. C'était noël, aujourd'hui et la jeune femme aurait bien aimé le fêter comme dans une famille normale. Mais elle ne faisait pas partie d'une famille normale.

Son père, la main gauche du Lord noir avait décidé de fêter cette journée en tuant le plus de moldus possible. De là où elle était, la jeune femme entendait les hurlements stridents des pauvres victimes. De là où elle était, elle ressentait ce trop plein de douleurs et de haine. C'était frustrant, c'était mauvais.

Dans bon nombre de ses rêve, Daphné voyait Voldemort mourir face à Harry et pas l'inverse... Elle se souvenait encore de ce terrible jour. Le jour où on lui annonça la mort du héros. Ce jour là, elle savait que tout était perdu. Elle avait lancé un regard éloquent à Blaise qui grimaça à la nouvelle.

Blaise... l'évocation du jeune homme la brisait toujours un peu plus.

Blaise était mort, lui aussi.

Lui aussi était mort en se battant.

Il était mort en défendant sa mère moldue.

C'était certain, les hurlement du jeune Zabini hanteraient à jamais la conscience de Daphné. Elle n'oublierait jamais ce visage plein de sagesse et d'intelligence qu'il avait. Elle n'oublierait jamais la manière avec laquelle il la traiter. Tout en douceur et en calme. Jamais personne ne l'avait traitée comme ça auparavant et personne ne l'avait à nouveau traitée ainsi par la suite.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir laissé sa vie en se retournant contre le terrible mage noir... Ils étaient si nombreux à avoir dit « non ». Et tout autant nombreux à en être décédé.

« Daphné tu devrais être dans le salon. »

La voix de Drago la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna vers lui. « Je crois que je vais faire une bêtise » lui confia-t-elle. Il la regarda, dépité puis la supplia : « S'il te plaît... T'as pas le droit de me laisser seul dans ce merdier.

-Tu n'as qu'à me suivre.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai peur de mourir. »

Elle le fixa quelque secondes puis haussa les épaules. A quoi bon vivre dans un tel monde ? Elle se dirigea vers le salon et entra sans toquer, s'affala dans un des canapés. « Yo Voldy, coucou papa . Ça va ?! »

Elle eut un sourire déterminé en voyant le regard réprobateur que lui lança son paternel. « Daphné ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! S'énerva-t-il.

-Pfff … C'est un peu sombre ici, pour noël. » Elle rit bruyamment et d'un coup de baguette, la pièce se retrouva décorée de fond en comble aux couleurs de noël. Les quelques moldus encore en vie eurent durant l'instant d'une seconde le regard plein d'étoiles avant de revenir à la dure réalité. Parmi ces moldus, elle vit un petit garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans et qui pleurait, terrifié. Elle soupira, accablée de constater à nouveau la cruauté de son entourage puis s'approcha de l'enfant et lui demanda d'une voix douce : « Tu avais demandé quoi à noël ? » L'enfant hésita, fixant Voldemort qui bouillonnait de rage puis répondit d'une toute petite voix : « Un nounours. »

Daphné sourit malicieusement et fit apparaître un ours en peluche tout doux qu'elle prit bien soin de ne pas toucher. La peluche atterrit au sol et elle invita l'enfant à le l'attraper. Quand l'enfant attrapa le jouet, il fut transporté loin du manoir. Elle venait de lui sauver la vie en créant un portoloin à utilisation unique. Voldemort s'enragea.

« JEUNE INSOLENTE ! »

Daphné eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle se plia de douleurs. Puis tandis qu'il continuait à lancer des doloris, elle se releva doucement, un sourire mauvais accroché au visage et regarda avec haine le « maître ». Elle explosa de rire, ne ressentant pas l'effet des sorts de Voldemort.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux, surpris par la puissance de la jeune prodige. Elle eut un rictus méprisant puis parla d'une voix mielleuse en s'adressant aux autres mangemorts : « Vous ne pensez pas qu'il manque quelque chose ? »

Même son père frissonna tandis que Drago la fixait, bouche bée.

En un mouvement de baguette, Voldemort se retrouva affublé d'un bonnet de père noël. Il fulminait de rage sans ne pouvoir rien faire. Les autres mangemorts n'osaient même pas s'approcher tant l'aura magique de la jeune femme avait pris une teinte noire.

Voldemort tenta en vain à nouveau de lancer des sorts de douleurs en tout genre mais sans que personne ne s'y attende, c'est Daphné qui leva sa baguette et lança un doloris à son tour.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, ce fut Voldemort, qui tomba à genoux, totalement terrassé. Elle continua tandis que le monstre ordonnait à ses hommes de l'éloigner. Mais personne ne fit rien.

Elle était presque possédée par la haine, possédée par la tristesse. Ses yeux étaient empreints d'une folie qui lui était inconnue.

Puis soudain, Lucius Malfoy lança un sort que tous ne connaissaient que trop bien. Drago écarquilla les yeux et se jeta devant le sort.

Daphné cessa.

Le corps sans vie du beau blond s'étala au sol, telle une poupée désarticulée.

C'en était fini pour le jeune Malfoy. Lucius hurla, horrifié de ce qu'il venait de faire et Narcissa se précipita vers le cadavre de son fils.

Daphné était ailleurs. Elle venait de perdre son dernier ami. Elle sentit un sentiment sans nom l'envahir. Tant de morts, tant de blessés … Tous ses souvenirs défilaient devant ses yeux et elle explosa en sanglots.

Alors, un craquement se fit entendre. Narcissa gisait au sol, près de son fils. Morte.


	5. la douceur d'une caresse

« Gregory... » murmura un faible voix de femme.

Il faisait noir. Goyle n'y voyait pas grand chose à travers les débris de la boutique. Il y avait de la fumée qui alourdissait l'air autour de lui. Il parvint à détacher son regard du corps sans vie du vendeur de baguettes magiques et chercha sa copine.

Il souleva plusieurs débris avant de trouver Pansy, toussant et blessée au visage. Elle le vit et écarquilla les yeux, heureuse de voir la carrure imposante du jeune homme. Elle sourit faiblement.

Ce sourire était la dernière trace de son passé qui semblait bien lointain. Elle avait été serpentard. Elle avait été méchante, voir cruelle. Elle avait été assouvie.

Mais elle n'était plus tout ça. Elle avait bien changé. Tout comme son compagnon. Elle lui avait appris à penser par lui-même, ce qu'il n'avait jamais su faire à cause de Drago qui lui indiquait toujours ce qu'il devait faire, dire, et croire. En échange, Gregory avait lui avait appris à aimer.

Il lui avait appris la douceur d'une caresse, la chaleur d'un baiser.

L'ancien serpentard la souleva avec délicatesse et la regarda de ses yeux qui ne trompaient personne. Il y a trois ans il avait tout perdu. Parce qu'il avait refusé de suivre Drago.

Il y a trois ans, Crabbe était mort. Et ça, ce fut le déclic pour lui.

Parce que Crabbe était son meilleur ami, le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Et Crabbe avait été tué durant l'un des nombreux combats. Gregory ne pardonnerait jamais aux mangemorts qui avaient refusé de l'aider. Parce que sinon son camarade serait encore en vie. Il aurait juste suffit d'éloigner le corps du champs de bataille. Juste ça. Et Crabbe n'aurait pas subi une explosion qui l'acheva.

Mais c'était du passé.

C'est mauvais de ressasser le passé. Ressasser le passé, c'est s'y enfermer et brûler tout espoir pour le futur. Le jeune Goyle voulait croire en ce futur idyllique qui n'existerait certainement jamais.

Il voulait fonder une famille avec la femme de sa vie. Il voulait un jour voir le visage taquin d'un de ses enfants lui sourire à pleines dents. Il voulait à jamais voir sa dulcinée danser à travers les flammes.

Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Le monde n'était plus qu'un âcre mélange de sang et de décombres, de corps inertes et de fumée. La paix semblait hors de portée, disparue, totalement aspirée par la spirale infernale de la défaite. Le soleil semblait éteint. La pluie tardait à tomber de ces nuages bien trop sombres pour être bénins.

Le jeune homme sourit en retour à sa compagne. Elle n'était pas extrêmement jolie comme avait pu l'être Daphné. Elle n'était pas puissante comme Bellatrix. Elle n'était pas intelligente comme Hermione Granger. Elle était juste elle-même. Juste une femme comme une autre, que la guerre démontait peu à peu comme on démonte un meuble usagé pour le jeter aux encombrants.

Et ça, Gregory le savait. Elle s'affaiblissait de jour en jour, de minute en minute. Chaque seconde, Pansy perdait un souffle d'espoir.

Il ferait tout pour que cela cesse. Mais tout ne suffisait pas.

Soudainement pris d'affection, il la serra tout contre son cœur, comme espérant qu'elle absorbe sa force mentale et physique. Elle le regarda amoureusement et susurra : « Tu es la plus belle chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivé. »

Gregory rougit imperceptiblement et se redressa, prêts à quitter ce lieu sombre. Ce n'était pas bon, de traîner ici. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne du chemin de traverse qui ressemblait maintenant plus à un champs de bataille qu'à la rue remplie de jeunes sorciers et leurs familles joyeux et bruyants comme il l'avait été à l'époque.

A cette vision, les yeux du jeune homme se remplirent de larmes. Il y avait des cratères de partout, des façades de magasins écroulées, des débris, des corps calcinés traînaient même à certains endroits. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, de plus en plus d'aurors et de mangemorts s'étaient affrontés en ce lieu mythique.

Goyle continua son chemin jusqu'à leur « planque ». Leur « planque » c'était la cabane hurlante. Pourquoi avoir choisi cet endroit ? Parce qu'il y avait non loin des passages secrets permettant de mener un peu partout dans le monde sorcier. Ainsi Gregory et Pansy pouvaient se rendre à pied sur l'ancien chemin de traverse, à Poudlard maintenant en ruine, à Pré-Au-Lard qui était couramment un repère de junkies.

Beau, le paysage, pensa Gregory en entrant dans la cabane. Ils avaient aménagé un minimum, avec une cuisine dans un coin, une petite salle de bain et la seule tâche de couleur dans l'atmosphère sombre : Un lit aux couvertures vertes serpentard.

Il déposa doucement la jeune brune sur l'épais matelas et s'apprêta à partir préparer de quoi la soigner quand un vieil hibou toqua à la fenêtre. Intrigué, il ouvrit la lettre que tenait l'animal dans son bec.

« Mr. Goyle et Miss Parkinson.

Nous avons appris par des sources sûres que vous cherchiez à nous contacter depuis plusieurs mois pour nous rejoindre.

Après de longuement réfléchi et décidons que nous acceptons de vous voir à un point de rendez-vous précis. Nous espérons sincèrement que nous pourrons vous accepter parmi les nôtres.

Veuillez s'il vous plaît répondre dans les plus brefs délais en délivrant une lettre contenant le lieu et la date de rendez-vous au hibou qui vous a amené ce courrier,

Avec toute mon amitié,

Pénélope Dauclair. »

Gregory sourit et se tourna vers Pansy qui se réveillait en grimaçant.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

-On va enfin avoir une chance de survivre. »

 _ **Voilà j'en suis déjà au cinquième chapitre de ce qui devait être une suite de 10 One-shot. Donc en fait je n'ai pas vraiment suivi les One-Shot puisque les différents textes sont cohérents et se suivent. J'ai donc décidé d'en faire une histoire concrète, une fiction longue avec plus de dix chapitres. La question est : Me suivriez vous si je continue ainsi ?**_

 _ **Merci pour vos review qui donnent la motivation pour continuer :)**_


	6. instinct maternel

« Ron... S'il te plaît Ron bouges toi un peu... Hermione n'aurait pas aimé que tu te laisses accabler comme ça...

.Morte ! S'exclama le jeune homme à bout de nerfs. Et je suis sûr qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu finir ainsi...

-Tu n'as rien pu y faire... Ce n'est pas de ta faute...

-SI ! »

Le rouquin était enfermé dans le dortoir des hommes, roulé en boule sur son lit. Il ne mangeait plus. Il ne sortait.

Il se laissait mourir. Il ne voulait plus vivre si ce mot rimait avec souffrir. Il ne voulait plus respirer si son Hermione ne respirait plus. Il ne voulait plus que son cœur batte si celui de son âme sœur restait inerte, mort.

Il ne connaissait pas l'utilité d'ouvrir les yeux sur un monde privé de la plus brillante de ses étoiles. Il ne comprenait plus à quoi servait ses lèvres si ce n'était pas pour s'unir aux lèvres de la jeune femme.

« Lavande ? Tu fais quoi dans le dortoir des garçons ?! » S'exclama Seamus qui sortait visiblement de la douche, se cachant maladroitement de sa serviette. Elle rougit puis bafouilla : « Bah... Ron refuse de manger … Depuis une semaine... »

Seamus haussa les épaule et tout en partant s'habiller marmonna : « Déjà qu'on n'a pas le droit à l'alcool alors si on peut même plus se laisser crever de faim...

-Seamus... »

Zacharias interrompit Lavande en entrant précipitamment dans le dortoir pour annoncer « On a trouvé un gamin qui tient des propos... Oh Lavande il faut que tu viennes voir !

-De quoi tu parles Zach ?

-Viens ! »

Elle se leva en soupirant, lança un dernier regard à Ron et suivit son ami. Il l'amena dans le réfectoire où de nombreux membres du groupe étaient attablés et regardaient un enfant.

Il avait autour de cinq ans, les yeux bleus, tremblant de tout son corps, terrifié par les regards tournés vers lui. Lavande eut pitié de ce gosse visiblement troublé et traumatisé.

« Vous faites quoi là ? »

Il y avait une goutte d'énervement dans sa voix. Un tout petit quelque chose qui fit que tous se turent. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment eu de chef dans le groupe, tous avaient leurs rôles sans supérieurs ou inférieurs.

« Lavande ! Une jeune sorcière aurait réussi à terrasser celui-dont-on-ne-peut-prononcer-le-nom !

-Et que fait-il ici ? S'agaça-t-elle. Vous ne lui avez pas proposer à manger ? De quoi se reposer ? »

Elle s'avança, très en colère cette fois et fusilla du regard Zacharias qui apparemment n'était pas pour rien dans cette affaire.

« Bah … bégaya une des plus jeunes. On a pensé que ce qu'il avait à nous dire... Était primordiale ?

-Primordiale ? Certainement ! Mais voyez-vous, ce serait peut-être préférable qu'il survive non ? Vous avez dû le trouver à la surface, depuis quand est-il en Angleterre, seul ? Non mais vous êtes sans cœur ou quoi ? » Le dégoût se ressentait dans sa faible voix. Elle s'avança vers l'enfant et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. « Comment tu t'appelle ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-T... Tomy... répondit-il timidement.

-Tomy. Où sont tes parents ?

-Les méchants... Les sorciers... Ils... Ils...

-Ho... »

Elle grimaça et tendit ses bras vers lui. Il n'hésita pas et alla contre elle, plus rassuré par Lavande que par les autres. Elle soupira et le souleva puis se retourna vers les autres. « On s'y prend comme ça avec les enfants. Pas les stressant avec des questions accablantes.

-Mais Lavande on doit savoir le plus vite possible ! Si il y a vraiment un moyen d'atteindre tu-sais-qui on doit savoir !

-Oui mais pas de cette manière que je désapprouve totalement. » Elle se dirigea vers les réserves de nourriture qui se remplissent souvent grâce aux elfes de maisons qu'ils avaient à leur disposition . Elle donna à Tomy plusieurs carreaux de chocolat.

Le chocolat c'est la meilleure chose pour guérir les blessures les plus profondes.

Les yeux de lavande s'emplirent de larmes à la pensée du professeur qui lui avait enseigné cela. Remus Lupin, un autre martyr de la guerre. Il était décédé en même temps que Fred Weasley et Tonks.

George s'était enfui par la suite, emportant avec lui Teddy, orphelin. Depuis ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles, au plus grand désarroi de Ron qui ne pouvait qu'espérer que Ginny ait pu rejoindre son grand-frère.

La fratrie Weasley avait été tellement divisée, séparée depuis la mort du père... Molly se laissait désespérer seule chez elle, malgré les risques de se faire attaquer, Percy avait rejoint Voldemort. C'était certainement le plus gros regret de tout le monde.

En y pensant, Lavande posa Tomy au sol et l'interrogea avec douceur. « C'est une sorcière qui t'a aidé à sortir de là-bas, c'est ça ?

-Nan... C'est un ange... murmura-t-il comme une confidence. Elle avait de la magie noire qui débordait tout autour d'elle...

-De la magie qui débordait ?

-Oui... Et son père arrêtait pas de lui crier dessus... Et le méchant monstre aussi... »

 _ **Voilà un petit chapitre pour aujourd'hui ! Encore merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisirs ! Et désolée Claroush d'avoir tué tes personnages préférés mais ne désespère pas, je pourrais réserver des surprises pour la suite !:)**_


	7. puis c'est le début de l'enfer

Luna ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour autant souffert. Pourtant, la douleur ne lui avait jamais fait peur. L'humiliation non plus. Ce mot lui était d'ailleurs inconnu. Elle semblait totalement indépendante de toute honte. Indépendante du regard que les autre portaient sur elle.

Elle avait toujours été indifférente aux moqueries, aux jugements. Toujours parfaitement détachée de tout ça. Mais les mangemorts avaient été si cruels, si méchants avec elle qu'elle avait du mal à s'en remettre. Elle avait dormi durant cinq jours et ça faisait trois qu'elle faisait semblant.

Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux sur un monde qui l'avait tellement déçue ces dernière années. Elle qui avait toujours eu foi en l'humanité, elle était tombée de bien haut. Mais la hauteur n'était plus un problème pour elle, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas.

De temps en temps elle sentait la main de Neville dégager ses cheveux de son visage, son regard bienveillant se poser sur elle. Ça la rendait encore plus malade de le voir ainsi se faire du soucis pour elle.

Sa folie douce l'avait quittée pour une amertume sans nom. Souvent, la voix de son ami lui racontait ce qu'il se passait, comment allait tout le monde. Et c'était cette même voix emplie de chagrin qui la suppliait chaque soir de se réveiller.

« Luna tu es tout ce qui me reste. Tu restes cette dernière étoile qui brille dans mon ciel noir, s'il te plaît ne t'éteins pas... Ne me rends pas aveugle à jamais... » qu'il disait.

Elle voulait se redresser, ouvrir les yeux, lui sourire, le remercier, repartir à la recherche d'êtres farfelus certainement inexistant, elle voulait rire, pleurer, elle voulait vivre et aimer. Mais la lourdeur anormale de son corps l'en empêchait alors elle restait inerte.

Peu-à-peu elle retrouvait du poids, de la santé. Elle comptait les heures, les minutes, les secondes. Sa léthargie durait sans jamais qu'elle ne puisse apercevoir une fin.

Mais un jour, elle réunit toutes ses forces et ouvrit faiblement ses magnifiques yeux bleus. A cet instant-là, le cœur de Neville rata un battement. Ses prières avaient été entendues. Sa jolie Luna se réveillait enfin . Enfin !

Il aurait voulu le crier au monde entier, le hurler dans les oreilles de ses amis mais il restait bien calme, s'efforçant de se rappeler de sa maladresse légendaire.

« Luna ? Luna tu m'entends ? »

Elle mit quelque secondes à répondre faiblement d'une voix rauque : « Oui. »

Elle s'étonna d'ailleurs de savoir encore parler, de ne pas avoir oublié toutes les malices et sournoiseries du langage. Ça faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à part lors de ses hurlements de douleurs qui s'appartenaient plus au grognement animal qu'à la communication humaine.

« Luna ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ? » Le jeune homme déposa doucement sa main sur celle de Luna dans une tentative affective. Mais elle s'empressa de la dégager rapidement. Le contact avec la peau d'une autre personne ne lui rappelait que trop cruellement les tortures qu'elle avait subi.

Elle savait que Neville ne lui ferait aucun mal. Il était incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit de toute manière.

Neville sourit tristement et murmura : « Si tu veux en parler... Je … Je suis là...

-Je sais... » soupira-t-elle.

Le silence régna durant plusieurs heures. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait prononcer quoi que ce soit. Chaque mot serait douloureux de toute manière.

Ce n'était pas un de ces silence lourds à porter sur ses épaules, c'était un silence léger de toute responsabilité, de toute tristesse. Juste un silence froid.

Finalement la jeune femme se décida à parler.

« Après la mort de Harry, susurra-t-elle de sa voix éraillée. Après la mort de Harry, Bellatrix m'a attrapée, prétendant que je ferais une excellente épouse pour son neveux. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me répéter que mon sang pur ferait de moi l'une des plus respectées du monde sorcier. » Elle s'arrêta quelque seconde pour reprendre son souffle puis continua son récit « Et le soir de Halloween qui suivit, je devins officiellement « madame Malfoy ». Mais ça n'allait pas. Non ça n'allait pas du tout puisque Drago lui même n'acceptait pas cette union forcée. Alors, voyant que je tardais à tomber enceinte, Lucius Malfoy décida que j'étais une mauvaise épouse. » Neville bouillonnait à cet instant-là mais ne l'interrompit pas. « Oui, je fus abandonnée dans les cachots du manoir Malfoy tandis qu'ils déménageaient en Russie. Drago m'a alors promis de venir me voir souvent, me donner à manger et tenter de me faire évader. Ce qu'il fit les premières semaines mais un jour il s'est fait attraper et sévèrement punir. Puis c'est le début de l'enfer. »

Le regard de Luna se perdit dans l'espace plutôt étroit autour d'eux avant de s'emplir de larmes.


	8. peur rimait avec douleur

Seamus avait affronté beaucoup de ses peurs. Vraiment beaucoup durant ces dernières années. Il se souvenait avoir beaucoup souffert aussi, évidemment, parce que le mot « peur » rimait avec « douleur ».

Il regrettait chacun de ses gestes, chacune des choses qu'il avait dites. Il regrettait de s'être disputé avec ses parents avant de partir à la bataille de Poudlard. Parce que ses parents, après il ne les avait jamais revus. Ses parents, après, ils avaient été brûlés vivants dans leurs maisons par les mangemorts. Seamus regrettait aussi d'avoir insulté Dean avant qu'il ne parte à la mission qui lui fut fatale. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pris la mission à la place de Hermione. Il regrettait tout.

Il n'était pas très positif non plus. Il ne croyait plus en l'avenir comme nombreux d'entre ses amis à la seule différence que lui, il ne voulait plus y croire.

Comment continuer à vivre quand on lui avait enlevé toute raison de sourire, de rire ? Comment apprécier chaque secondes délicieuses quand on ne connaît rien au bonheur ? Comment ?

Seamus ne connaissait rien à l'amour non plus. Il n'avait jamais pu apprécier la chaleur d'un corps étranger contre le sien. Il n'avait jamais compris le plaisirs qu'éprouvaient les autres à échanger langoureusement leurs salives en un baiser coupable. Mais au fond de lui, il aurait peut-être aimé qu'une femme soit à ses cotés pour sécher ses larmes quand il allait mal et partager son sourire quand le bonheur reprenait le dessus.

Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve profondément enfoui dans les méandres de son âme torturée.

Ce jour-là, il était en mission dans un vieil entrepôt désaffecté au sud de l' Irlande. L'Irlande aussi avait été victime de l'invasion de mangemorts et de l'expansion du pouvoir de Voldemort. En vérité, presque l'entière totalité des Royaumes Unis avaient été dévastés par la terrible guerre.

Si Seamus devait se rendre à cet endroit-là, c'est que le groupe avait reçu des témoignages attestant d'une présence sorcière dans les lieux. C'était fréquent et Seamus ne s'attendait à y trouver quelque chose. Il baissa ses gardes au bout de dix minutes et continua de faire le tour du bâtiment en marchant tranquillement, détaché.

Soudainement, il sentit une présence derrière lui et une lame se glisser sous sa gorge. Il s'immobilisa, terrifié. « Qui est-ce ? Bégaya-t-il.

-Toi d'abord. Tu réponds ou je te tue, murmura une voix de femme en insistant sur sa pression sur le cou du jeune homme.

-Seamus... Finnigan. Et vous ? Vous êtes une mangemorte ? »

La mystérieuse personne explosa d'un rire fou qui devint cristallin, presque apaisant. Seamus frissonna de tout son corps. Qu'allait-elle lui faire ?

« Non. Je suis le pire cauchemar des mangemorts.

-Alors on peut s'entendre.

-N'en sois pas si sûr. Dis moi Finnigan... Tu es venu seul ici ?

-O-Oui...

-Ne tiens-tu donc pas à la vie ?

-Non. »

Un silence qui sembla durer une éternité s'installa et la femme recula. Il pu se retourner et la fixa. Il ne voyait pas son visage caché par un épais capuchon rabaissé.

« Tu ne dégaines pas ta baguette ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Si tu avais voulu me tuer, tu l'aurais déjà fait. Puis j'ai vu pire, comme mort, que de se faire tuer par une jolie demoiselle comme toi.

-Tu n'as pas vu mon visage. Tu ne peux juger ma beauté.

-Je le sais. »

Elle se tut et il reprit la parole : « Et toi tu n'as pas ta baguette ?

-Non... Il me l'a brisée.

-Qui ça « il » ?

-Voldy Voldy Voldy Chou. »

Le jeune homme trembla à nouveau. La manière avec laquelle elle avait parlé du seigneur des ténèbres était tellement... terrifiante. Ce ton était si léger, rieur. Fou.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

-Parce qu'il a peur de moi.

-Il est invincible. Il n'a peur de personne.

-Tu te trompe. »

La discussion semblait si surréaliste, si puérile. Leurs réponses étaient brèves. Ils parlaient sans se parler, Seamus tentant de cerner la personnalité en face de lui.

« Où est Ginny Weasley ? » Seamus fronça les sourcils, troublé par la spontanéité de la question puis ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de répondre : « Elle a disparu. Pourquoi la cherches-tu ?

-Elle veut réunir les descendants.

-Les descendants ?

-Oui. » La jeune femme abaissa son capuchon pour dévoiler son visage.

« Daphné ?! »


	9. vivre sans oxygène

Pansy était très lunatique depuis la défaite des aurors. Elle se sentait constamment en tort pour tout. Chacune de ses respirations, de ses clignements d'yeux lui inspirait la plus grande culpabilité de l'univers. Parce que elle, elle avait survécu et pas les autres.

Parce que, elle, elle avait été du mauvais coté et qu'elle vivait alors que les « gentils » était morts.

Durant longtemps, son assouvissement avait été considéré comme de la pure lâcheté. Sa cruauté lui avait donné une réputation de folle. Son amitié avait Drago lui avait attiré des rumeurs indécentes et dérangeantes.

Il y eut une époque où tous ces inconvénients lui plaisaient mais eu fil des années, elle vivait de plus en plus mal les railleries de ses camarades. Elle se sentait monstrueuse et personne ne lui disait l'inverse. Être serpentard, qui plus est de sang pur pouvait des fois mener à la folie, et Bellatrix Lestrange n'était certainement pas le seul exemple.

Les « gentils héros » ne comprenaient pas à quel point c'est éprouvant d'être lâche. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi les serpentards suivaient la plupart du temps Voldemort. Ils ne comprenaient pas parce qu'ils n'étaient que des gamins, pas assez ouverts d'esprit pour comprendre.

Et lorsque l'être humain n'arrive pas à comprendre quelque chose, il le déteste, il s'en moque.

Ainsi Pansy fut affublée du très adorable surnom « Bouledogue » par les amis de Potter. C'est certainement ça qui la mena à l'anorexie quelques années plus tard. Et le seul qui l'avait soutenue c'était Drago. Parce que l'égoïsme n'appartenait pas qu'aux serpentards.

Ah ça oui ! De l'altruisme, ils en avaient à revendre, les poufsouffle et les gryffondors ! Mais évidemment quand il s'agir d'aider un serpentard, ils étaient plus réticents.

Pansy se souvenait de tout, comme dans un vieux film dramatique et révoltant, lors de ses nuits de cauchemars, ses souvenirs défilaient, toujours un peu plus vite, plus bruyamment, plus violemment, les images se cognaient dans les parois de sa tête et créent un sinistre feu d'artifice.

Les frères Weasley qui s'arrangeaient pour viser uniquement les serpentards dans leurs mauvaises blagues, les professeurs qui lançaient des regards suspicieux aux serpentards lors de l'histoire de la chambre des secrets, puis quand ils étaient moqués... Elle se rappelait de tout.

Souvent, elle pleurait à cause de ça. Elle se demandait si au final, ils n'avaient pas raison. Oui, ils étaient les méchants ! Les serpentards sont toujours méchants c'est connu !

Elle se disait que tous ces morts, c'était une partie de sa faute, qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour que le carnage cesse.

Mais seulement la chaleur des bras de Gregory savait la calmer. Seulement sa douce voix aux intonations protectrices savait trouver les mots pour la faire sourire à nouveau. Et c'était à cet instant-là qu'elle se disait qu'elle avait bien de la chance de l'avoir avec elle.

Il n'était pas le plus courageux, ni le plus beau. Pas le plus puissant ni le plus intelligent. Il était juste celui qui savait l'aimer avec passion et elle ne demandait rien de plus.

« Greg ? T'es sûr de ce qu'on fait là ?

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas... »

Ils avançaient avec difficulté dans la forêt interdite, vers la direction du lieu de rendez-vous. Il y avait une lueur inquiète dans les yeux du jeune Goyle quand il voyait sa copine ralentir au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

Il n'aimait pas la voir faible, mais malheureusement elle semblait s'affaiblir au fil des jours.

Il avait peur qu'un jour elle s'endorme pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Ce jour-là, il la rejoindrait, il se l'était promis.

 **Parce que vivre sans elle revenait vivre sans oxygène.**

Alors il se contentait de la regarder toujours un peu plus succomber à la tristesse, aux larmes. Il la consolait quand il pouvait mais au fond il savait que ça ne suffirait pas.

« Il sont là, murmura-t-il en montrant une clairière pleine d'herbes mortes et d'arbres calcinés.

-Oui... »

Il s'avancèrent, doucement, prudents.

« Miss Parkinson ? Mr. Goyle ? S'enquit Zacharias en prenant une voix solennelle qui lui allait très mal.

-C'est nous.

-Approchez-vous. »

Ils se rapprochèrent, plus confiant, mais leurs baguettes toujours en main.

« Je me présente. Je suis le grand sorcier, premier du nom, Zacharias Smith. »

Les deux autres se regardèrent en se mordant la lèvre, s'empêchant de rire et la jolie brune confia : « On t'avait reconnu Zach.

-Appelez-moi mr. Smith ! Je suis le chef du groupe de résistance donc vous allez devoir me respecter.

-Zacharias t'as pas fini avec tes conneries ? » S'énerva une voix d'homme venant de la forêt. Dennis Crivey s'avança, un sourire séducteur accroché aux lèvres.

Le couple dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour reconnaître le jeune homme. La dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu il avait quoi ? Quatorze ou quinze ans ? Ils ne se souvenaient pas exactement mais le garçonnet qu'il était autrefois avait bien changé et laissé place au grand blond au visage parfaitement symétrique qu'il était devenu.

« Crivey ? S'étonna le jeune Goyle.

-Ouais c'est moi. Pas Colin hein ! Parce que Colin il est mort y'a trois ans ! Nan moi c'est Dennis ! Répondit-il, gêné. Et lui c'est Zacharias et c'est certainement pas le chef du groupe ! »


	10. Seamy Seamy Seamy chou

Seamus ne lui avait dit qu'il ne l'accompagnerait que quelque heures. Mais ça faisait trois jours qu'il suivait aveuglement Daphné. Cette fille avait quelque chose de spécial, qui la différenciait des autres. Peut-être était-ce sa folie ? Souvent, elle riait pour rien, il lui arrivait même de s'énerver et parler seule. Elle terrifiait le jeune Finnigan qui pourtant continuait de la suivre comme son ombre.

Ce qui l'intriguait le plus chez elle c'était sa quête. Elle cherchait Ginny. Et elle parlait souvent des « descendants » comme qu'ils étaient le dernier espoir de l'humanité.

« Finnigan ?

-C'est moi... maugréa le jeune homme.

-Pourquoi tu me suis si tu passes ton temps à râler ?

-Je ne sais pas. »

Elle sourit faiblement et continua à marcher sur le chemin éclairé par la lune. Son visage était lumineux, d'une lumière indescriptible. Elle était si belle, si attirante. Mais il ne fallait pas se laisser avoir, sa beauté n'anéantissait en rien sa dangerosité.

Dangereuse et cruelle. Après tout, elle avait été une serpentard.

Avec elle, les autres prenaient le problème à l'envers. Si elle était ainsi folle, c'était parce qu'elle avait été à serpentard et pas l'inverse. C'était les moqueries, les regards de travers qui l'avaient rendue ainsi.

Elle avait caché, camouflée cette partie d'elle-même au plus profond de son âme durant des années mais il avait suffi d'une explosion. Une chute dans le coté noir de la magie. Un sortilège interdit et elle avait définitivement coulé.

La forêt autour semblait menaçante, impénétrable mais la jeune Greengrass restait inébranlable. Elle continuait d'avancer d'un pas rapide et gracieux dans sa cape chaude, la capuche toujours abaissée sous le regard admirateur de son camarade.

Il entendit alors un buisson bouger à coté de lui et sursauta quand trois mangemorts apparurent devant eux, un sourire pervers accrochés à leurs lèvres, leur donnant un air particulièrement désagréable.

Daphné abaissa sa capuche et rit faiblement en reconnaissant les collègues de son père. Seamus se contenta de brandir sa baguette.

« La fille Greengrass.

-Mon prénom c'est Daphné les gars, répondit l'effrontée en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Tu vas venir avec nous jolie blonde... murmura un des hommes.

-Je crois pas non . »

Elle restait très confiante, malgré que totalement désarmée, elle paraissait sûre d'elle. Mais Seamus au bord du malaise tremblait de tout son corps. Il n'aimait pas les combats.

« Tu n'as pas le choix ma chérie.

-Ah bon ? Nan on a toujours le choix, tu vois Barjow ? Toi par exemple, tu devrais te laver les dents, mais tu as le choix de ne pas le faire. Et ça se sent.

-Sale petite ... »

Il lança un premier sort qu'elle évita avec souplesse. Elle explosa de rire, amusée. « Vous voulez pas qu'on joue à un petit jeu ?

-Non on n'a pas le temps pour tes enfantillages Daphné ! S'énerva le plus âgé. Maintenant tu nous suis sans faire d'histoires !

-Perdu ! » Elle se faufila en vitesse derrière les tueurs et mit un claque à celui qui venait de parler. « T'as dit « Non » ! T'as perdu ! » Elle redouble de rire. Même les mangemorts furent parcourus de frissons. La jeune femme émanait de la folie même. Sans aucune arme, elle arrivait à terroriser trois meurtriers professionnels.

« Ton père ne va pas être content...

-Au diable Greegree chou ! » S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

De la magie l'entourait totalement en arabesques menaçante et en mouvement. Ses yeux scintillaient de malice et les trois hommes reculèrent, tétanisés. Elle semblait plus puissante que quiconque.

Seamus resta bouche-bée, coincé entre son admiration et sa terreur. Elle était splendide. Un magnifique monstre de magie noire.

« Alors les cocos ? On veut plus jouer ?

-D... Daphné... » bégaya Travers en essuyant la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Tandis qu'elle ricanait bruyamment, la matière noire qui l'entourait avala totalement les trois agresseurs qui fondirent en hurlant de douleur.

Ce genre de cris qui vous hantent à jamais dans vos cauchemars et consument tout souvenir de joie dans une vie passé.

Le noir disparut en même temps que les mangemorts et Daphné s'écroula au sol, vidée de toute énergie. Seamus se précipita vers elle en tentant de cacher ses tremblements.

« Daphné ?! Daphné dis moi que t'es en vie …. S'il te plaît...

-Seamy... Seamy … Seamy chou... »


	11. il manque du monde

Lavande chouchoutait Tomy depuis près d'une semaine. Elle veillait à ce que l'enfant que ne manque de rien et les autres l'avaient aussi adopté. Il était le benjamin de la bande. La bande s'était rapidement agrandie avec l'arrivée de Gregory et Pansy la veille. Ils n'avaient pas encore fait connaissance et beaucoup appréhendaient de devoir accepter des anciens serpentards dans leur groupe.

Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence . Tous ceux qui sortaient de serpentard n'étaient pas des mages noirs et ils y avait plein d'exemples. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils se disaient tous pour se persuader. Et c'était dur.

Tous assis autour de la table du réfectoires, ils s'apprêtaient à faire connaissance avec le dernier couple admis. Ron avait perdu tout sourire depuis deux semaine et énormément maigri et personne n'arrivait à le faire rire à nouveau. Il restait de marbre, ses larmes tombant dans le vide intersidéral d'une vie sans amour.

Suzan toussa bruyamment pour se faire remarquer. Elle avait l'air sombre, contrariée. En colère aussi. Les autres la fixèrent quelque secondes avant qu'elle ne commence à parler.

« Il manque du monde à cette table.

-On sait Suzan.

-Oui mais il manque quelqu'un … Je suis attristée que personne n'ait constaté son absence. »

Tous se regardèrent, cherchant l'absent. Ils se demandaient qui pouvaient bien manquer. Ils ne trouvèrent pas et les yeux de la jeune Bones s'emplirent de larmes. Alors c'était vrai. Personne n'avait remarqué que Seamus avait disparu depuis plus de quatre jours. Personne. Comment l'indifférence pouvait-elle atteindre un tel sommet dans un groupe fondé sur l'entraide et l'amitié ?

« Suzan ?

-Quand est-ce que vous avez vu Seamus pour la dernière fois ? »

Le silence semblait un poids bien trop lourd à porter dans ce genres de situations. Lavande mit sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher sa stupéfaction. Les autres aussi eurent l'air choqués, cherchant un solution à cette énigme qui n'en était pas une. Comment avaient-ils bien pu ignorer ce manque ?

Impossible.

« Il est où ? Gémit la voix éraillée de Luna en plein rétablissement.

-Il était parti en mission. Mais il n'est pas revenu. C'était il y a quatre jours. Depuis plus aucune nouvelle, soupira Pénélope.

-Oui bah on a intérêt à le retrouver et vite. Parce que je sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais Seamus n'allait PAS BIEN. Et on n'a rien fait pour l'aider ! S'emporta Suzan. On n'a rien fait ! En entrant dans ce groupe j'espérais un minimum d'entraide pour supporter plus facilement cette guerre qui n'en finit pas ! Et tout ce que j'ai trouvé c'est des âmes brisées qui hurlent au secours et qu'on fixe avec de la peine ! » Elle couva Ron du regard, attristée de ne rien pouvoir faire pour lui et rajouta d'un ton plus doux « Des fois le seul remède à la tristesse c'est d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier. Mais ici tout le monde est sourd. » Elle se leva et quitta la salle, tête basse.

La jeune Deauclair tapa dans ses mains au bout de plusieurs minutes pour attirer l'attention des autres. Elle se leva et fit entrer Gregory et Pansy, en se plaquant un sourire factice au visage.

Comme si rien ne venait de se passer.

« Bonjour, murmura timidement Pansy en passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

-Asseyez-vous » les invita Dennis avec un regard rassurant.

Le couple s'assit et fixa avec curiosité les membres présents dans la salle.

« Alors vous allez assister à une réunion de l'ordre.

-L'ordre du phœnix ? S'enquit le jeune Goyle.

-Pas exactement... Plus des rescapés de l'ordre du phœnix, corrigea tristement une femme d'un certain âge au bout de la table.

-Oh...

-Et donc on y fait le résumé de nos missions, des projets... Et de l'avancée des mangemorts... Si vous avez des informations à nous proposer d'ailleurs, ce ne serait pas de trop...

-Nous ne savons pas grand chose... Notre priorité était surtout … De survivre... »

Tandis que Gregory contait leurs aventures, Pansy remarqua au coin de la salle un petit garçon qui apparemment n'osait pas s'approcher, trop timide. Il semblait terrifié, un petit doudou dans ses bras, il hésitait. Elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange avec cet enfant.

« Excusez moi... Mais je crois qu'on a de la visite, interrompit la jolie brune en montrant Tomy.

-Tomy ! Je t'avais dit de pas venir pendant les réunions !

-Mais Lala j'ai fait un cauchemar … » gémit-il en retenant ses larmes. Lavande se leva et s'apprêta à sortir avec son protégé quand Pansy la retint et la rejoint.

« Cet enfant … C'est un moldu ?

-Oui … Pourquoi ?

-Oh c'est vraiment vraiment très étrange alors...

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Lavande.

-Il a une aura magique... » Pansy recula, toujours, fixant l'enfant.

« Il est un sorcier ? Comment tu connais son aura ?

-Un don... Attends tu vas voir ça sera plus simple si je … » D'un coup de baguette, elle fit apparaître l'aura magique Tomy. Une aura toute noire qui l'entourait et gesticulait en forme d'arabesques.

« Prodigieux... susurra Neville, stupéfait tout comme les autres.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible...

-Pourquoi ?

-Il y a un an, Voldemort a crée une plume qui recensait tous les sorciers né-moldus qui n'étaient pas majeurs... Ses sbires ont tué tous les enfants de moins de dix ans sur cette liste, informa Pansy tout aussi étonné que les autres...

-Alors s'il n'est pas né avec des pouvoirs... murmura Lavande.

-... Quelqu'un les lui a donné. »


	12. arc en ciel d'espoir teinté de noir

« Luna ma jolie Luna tu vas bien ? »

Le jeune Londubat entra les bras chargés de nourriture dans le laboratoire de sa protégée. Il fit de pas et s'étala maladroitement au sol, se retrouvant couvert de nourritures en tout genre. « Mince... Lavande va me tuer... » La jolie blonde explosa de rire et continua son expérience sur des navets sauvages.

Il y avait plusieurs fioles sur la tables, toutes remplies d'ingrédients dont Neville ne connaissait pas le nom. Elle mélangeait précautionneusement plusieurs produits visqueux et qui donnèrent la nausée au jeune homme qui se releva, curieux.

« Tu fais quoi ? S'enquit-il en souriant.

-Un mélange qui permettrait de connaître l'identité du donneur de fluide magique... »

Neville se tut et la couva du regard. Ses yeux exprimaient un mélange entre l'envie et l'incompréhension. Pourquoi il tenait tant à elle ?

Elle était extraordinaire. Totalement dérangée et dérangeante, le juste milieu entre la raison et la folie douce. Une espèce d'arc en ciel d'espoir teinté de gris et de noir. La contradiction même.

« Dis, Neville, pourquoi tu m'as sauvée ?

-Je ne sais pas Luna. » Elle haussa les épaules en continuant ses manipulations, elle s'attendait à une autre réponse. Elle aurait voulu entendre une autre réponse. « Je ne sais pas », c'était trop vaste, trop flou.

Trop cruel.

« Tu sais, je ne crois plus aux Ronflacs Cornus. » Il sursauta en entendant sa phrase. Luna ne croyant plus en ces bestioles extraordinaires et inexistantes ?! Non impossible ! Elle était indissociable à cette étrange passion pour les créatures magiques mythiques !

« Et pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que j'ai beau avoir eu cru en la bonté de l'humanité... Elle n'en n'a pas … Elle est juste cruelle... Alors pourquoi ce serait différent ?

-Parce que c'est toi, Luna.

-J'ai été différente, et alors ? Et alors ? Ça ne m'a attiré que des ennuis.

-Tu sais... Tu sais je t'ai longtemps admiré... Parce que tu avais cette force que moi je n'avais pas... Tout le monde te critiquait et toi tu les ignorais, tu ne leur en voulais pas. Tu … Tu étais au dessus de tout ça ! Puis ces dernières années... Ces dernières années bah je n'attendais que de te retrouver. Parce que Harry était mort... Parce que je désespérais... Tout était trop sombre et il manquait cette étincelle qui avait le pouvoir d'éclairer le monde entier de sa faible lueur... Et cette étincelle c'était toi Luna ! »

Elle avait cessé d'éplucher un aliment en écoutant son ami. Elle restait immobile, une frêle silhouette dans cette salle bien trop sombre.

Ses longs cheveux blonds décoiffés tombaient au bas de son dos et ses bras fin droits contre sa taille ne laissaient pas paraître sa détresse. Elle se retourna doucement, en larmes.

« Oh non ne pleures pas Luna …. » murmura-t-il en tentant de se rapprocher mais elle le repoussa.

« Tu as déjà vu un Grinchebourdon ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non .

-Il produit une sorte de mêlasse qui rend toute personne l'ayant avalé mélancolique. On dirait qu'ici tout le monde en a avalé. Ils passent leur temps à gémir, à pleurer, à se plaindre. Harry nous manque à tous mais j'en peux plus de cette ambiance.

-On n'a qu'à s'en aller, suggéra-t-il spontanément.

-Je ne veux pas les abandonner. » Elle se retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Neville sourit faiblement, tenta de retirer un maximum de nourriture de ses vêtements souillés.

« J'ai réussi ! S'exclama Luna, ce qui fit sursauter son camarade.

-Heuuuu … T'as réussi quoi ?

-Regarde ! »

Un mélange noir dans un bol dégageait une sorte de fumée obscure qui semblait emplir la salle entière.

« Prodigieux... »

 _ **Merci de votre soutien :) Et oui j'aime bien couper mes chapitres un peu n'importe comment ! Ouais ça fait un peu de suspens donc je pense pas arrêter là avec cette mauvais manie !**_


	13. Les descendants des fondateurs

Ginny Weasley avait été détruite, trois ans auparavant. Totalement démolie par la mort de son bel amant. Elle avait eu du mal à se reconstruire, parce qu'en plus d'avoir perdu celui qui faisait battre son cœur, elle avait perdu tout espoir d'une vie tranquille sans la guerre qui rôde et menace tout de le monde de son arme destructive.

Alors elle s'était effondrée, comme un flocon touchant le sol brûlant d'Afrique elle s'était évaporée. Invisible aux yeux de tous, elle avait littéralement disparu. Jusqu'au jour où elle avait ouvert ce livre.

Ce livre lui avait donné ce qui lui manquait ce qui lui manquait. Ce livre lui avait donné de l'espoir. Ce doux arôme de joie qui avait le goût agréable de nouveauté. De victoire.

Ils allaient gagner. Il le fallait. Il fallait gagner. Parce que la défaite était inacceptable. Insupportable.

La jeune rousse avait fui après avoir lu le contenu de ce bouquin si précieux à ses yeux. Elle cherchait les descendants. Et c'était une tâche bien assez grande !

Elle était bien souvent seule, seule avec elle-même, seule avec ses ambitions. Mais elle ne baissait jamais les bras. Baisser les bras, c'était pour les perdants, pas pour une gryffondor comme elle. Alors elle continuait de marcher à travers le continent.

Elle avait commencé à chercher en Asie, comme si c'était une évidence pour elle. Oui, elle avait toujours rêvé d'aller en Asie. Sa tante avait du lui décrire cette terre comme une merveilleuse utopie tellement de fois...

Mais malheureusement, ces pays n'étaient pas non plus épargnés par la guerre. Les mangemorts recrutaient bel et bien dans le monde entier. Et cette récolte des futurs sbires de Voldemort avait apparemment été fructueuse.

Elle le savait parce qu'elle avait eu l'occasion d'en croiser quelques uns. Mais elle n'avait pas eu à les affronter. Tant qu'affaire, il valait mieux éviter les dérapages non ?

Certes, elle avait très peu à manger, à boire mais elle survivait. Et c'était ce qui comptait.

Son livre toujours contre elle, elle toquait aux maisons. Cette recherche était compliquée, très compliquée parce qu'il lui fallait huit descendants et que depuis deux mois qu'elle était partie, elle n'en avait trouvé aucun.

Mais elle ne désespérait pas. Elle ne se le permettrait. Le poids de la survie d'une civilisation entière reposait sur ses épaules.

Souvent pour se remotiver, elle relisait le passage qui l'avait intéressée dans le livre.

« Un prophétie existe dans le monde de la magie. Une prophétie très méconnue et c'est dommage puisque qu'elle pourrait s'avérer très utile en cas de dérapage.

C'est un pacte signé par Godric Gryffondor, Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle, datant de la construction de la célèbre école de magie de Poudlard.

Le pacte stipulerait que si l'un d'eux venait à mal tourner et devenir un mage noir, alors seuls les trois autres développeraient un pouvoir assez grand pour l'anéantir.

Le lien étant héréditaire, alors si l'un des descendants des quatre sorciers venait à se tourner vers la magie noire, seuls les autres descendants pourront le stopper. »

 _ **Voilà désolée pour ce chapitre un peu plus court mais lourd en révélation ^-^ ! Merci de suivre mon histoire !**_


	14. douce douleur

« Daphné ! T'as l'intention de m'expliquer tout ce bordel un jour ?!

-Pourquoi tu me suis Seamy Seamy Seamy chou ?

-Pourquoi tu me poses toujours la question ? »

Elle se retourna et le fixa de ce regard qui émanait d'une folie de plus en plus puissante. Le plus impressionnant c'était que plus sa folie grandissait, plus ses pouvoirs prenait de l'ampleur. Une si terrifiante beauté que Seamus ne se lassait d'admirer. Souvent il se disait qu'il pourrait passer une vie entière rien qu'à la regarder rire.

Mais il ne pouvait ainsi s'attacher à une sociopathe comme elle.

Elle était une tueuse, meurtrière. Une dangereuse assassin. Elle était monstrueusement attirante, aussi, à travers son aura regorgeant de dinguerie.

« Parce que je suis folle.

-Tu n'es pas folle.

-Et toi tu es un très vilain menteur Seamy Seamy Seamy chou. Tu mériterais une punition. »

Seamus, apeuré, recula. Généralement quand la jolie blonde parlait de punition, c'était mauvais signe pour son interlocuteur. Très mauvais signe. Elle explosa de rire en voyant ce geste du jeune homme.

Ils était assis tous deux assis autour d'un feu de camps, au milieux d'une savane africaine. Ils avait dû transplaner plusieurs fois pour y arriver. Mais finalement ils avaient atterri sans encombres dans le lieu calme et isolé.

Elle évitait son regard et continuait de fixer le feu avec envie. Elle ne rêvait que de pouvoir danser avec l'ancestral élément, se tortiller gaiement au milieu des flammes, les enlacer, les embrasser, aspirer leur énergie inépuisable.

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas conscience de ce que je fais c'est ça ? Tous ces morts, ces victimes que je crée en chacune de mes crises de folie. Tu crois que je suis totalement indifférente à la douleur ?

-Et bien...

-Tu ne comprends pas Seamy. J'adore cette douleur, tu sais, cette atroce souffrance qui fait remonter la bile dans ton estomac, qui t'immobilise, dans cette position ridicule, quand tous les muscles de ton corps se crispent et que tes yeux s'écarquillent sans raison autre que ce venin toxique qui aspire ton dernier souffle. Tes poumons se rétractent, son cœur est en pause, ce quart de seconde semble durer plusieurs années, plusieurs décennies. Tu imagines sur ton visage, des cernes qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. Tu vieilli sans que le temps ne passe, ton esprit se clarifie, ta sagesse est consciemment nourrie. Alors tu comprends. »

Un long silence poétique s'installa tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Seamus, bouche bée, fixait avec un mélange de tendresse et de stupéfaction. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer tout contre lui, la rassurer, effacer ce rictus empreint de tristesse de son visage angélique.

« Tu comprends quoi ?

-Tu comprends qu'il n'y a pas de méchants et de gentils. Juste deux groupes qui s'affrontent et se donnent automatiquement une étiquette. Ceux qui s'habillent en noir sont les méchants et ceux qui s'habillent en blanc sont les gentils. Ceux en rouge sont les héros et ceux en vert les vilains. Tu sais, souvent la réflexion humaine ne va pas plus loin.

-Et toi tu t'habilles de quelle couleur ?

-Je préfère le gris. Le gris est libre. Indépendant de toute forme de règles et d'autorité. Mais ceux en noir m'ont étiqueté comme une héroïne, ceux en blanc m'ont étiquetée comme une vilaine. Alors je porte tous les surnoms, tous les qualificatifs, je me divise en un milliards de pseudonymes jusqu'à ce que finalement on en oublie mon prénom. Seamus quel est mon prénom ?

-Daphné, répondit-il machinalement.

-En es-tu sûr ? » Il la regarda, perturbé. C'est vrai, il n'en était pas sûr …

« Non... Mais tu m'as dit que c'était vrai.

-Et si je que je t'avais dit était faux ?

-Alors je ne sais plus. Est ce que tu me mens ?

-Si je te réponds oui, alors c'est peut être un mensonge alors habituellement je te dis des mensonges, hors cette réponse ferait de moi une fille honnète. Alors que si je te répond non, je te dirais peut-être un mensonge peut-être que je te mens ce qui ferait de moi une menteuse alors qu'avant je te disais la vérité.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Il y a plus de chances que je sois une menteuse.

-En me disant ça tu me mens ?

-A toi de voir. »

Il se tut, l'esprit embrouillé et soudainement douteux. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait rien de cette personne qu'il suivait depuis deux semaines. Était-elle folle ? Était-ce une mascarade ? Toutes ses convictions s'effondrèrent d'un coup. La jeune Greengrass rit en se rendant compte de la confusion de son camarade. Elle s'amusait bien, de le tourner en bourrique.

« Et toi, Seamus, tu me mens ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Comment ça

-Je ne connais pas la vérité vraie des chose. Je ne peux mentir sur quelque chose que je ne sais pas.

-Il y a bien une chose dont tu es sûr non ? »

Il tarda à répondre, fixa le ciel, hésitant puis murmura. « Je suis sûr que tu me rends fou. »


	15. La fraicheur d'une nouvelle plaie

La route dégagée était bien trompeuse à cette heure si tardive. Juste la lune et ses amies de toujours, les étoiles éclairaient le lieu étrange. Les astres célestes semblaient mener un combat entre eux dans le ciel, leur ring unique et ancestrale.

Daphné aimait cette science de l'astronomie qui regorgeait de mille et une merveilles, une vraie distraction pour les yeux et le cerveau, avec ses innombrables mystères qui n'attendaient qu'à être résolus. C'était si beau.

Si terrifiant et fascinant à la fois. Comme elle.

Seamus la suivait de près, à la fois rassuré et effrayé de sa présence. Un sentiment contradictoire indescriptible. Indescriptible mélange d'affection et de dégoût. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder de travers quand elle riait pour rien. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il continuait de la suivre et pourtant il continuait.

Comme si c'était instinctif chez lui.

Daphné s'arrêta soudainement de marcher, sentant qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. C'était de mauvaise augure. Très mauvaise augure, quand Daphné tremblait de peur. Seamus sentit des frissons parcourir tout son corps. Ils étaient en Afrique et un vent glacé venait de les décoiffer.

C'était mauvais signe.

« Cours ! Vas t'en Seamy ! Vas t'en ! C'est moi qu'il cherche ! » Elle poussa son ami pour l'encourager à transplaner.

« Non je te laisserai pas Daphné... Pas avec voldemort.

-TU NE COMPRENDS PAS SEAMUS ! IL Y A DES FORCES BIEN PLUS PUISSANTES QUE VOLDY SUR CETTE PLANETE ! CASSE TOI ! » hurla-t-elle, totalement paniquée. Elle voulait qu'il se cache, qu'il disparaisse. Mais il ne bougeait pas, têtu.

Elle s'avança et stoppa net quand une silhouette rapide qui se déplaçait à une vitesse folle apparut. La chose qui avait des formes humaines fit face à Daphné.

Seamus put ensuite distinguer ce que c'était. Une personne vêtue d'une splendide cape toute blanche avec des magnifiques arabesques bleues claires, aux mains blanches comme la neiges et si fines qu'il n'y eut nul doute possible : c'était une femme.

« Tiens-donc... Greengrass... murmura une voix mielleuse. Je te cherchais...

-Moi aussi.

-Intéressant. » Un silence glacial -au sens propre- plongea Seamus dans une sorte de sommeil éveillé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait pas comment aider son amie.

Comment les sortir de là.

Qui était cette femme ?

Que leur voulait-elle ?

« Tu es plutôt jolie... Comparée à son autre descendant... siffla la femme en blanc.

-Et toi ? Montres moi ton visage si tu en as le courage.

-Non... Le courage c'est pas mon truc... Mais je veux bien te montrer mon visage. »

Daphné retint son souffle tandis que la femme en face releva son capuchon. Un visage fin à la peau pâle apparut. L'ancienne serpentard fut saisit de terreur. La moitié droite de la tête de la femme en blanc était recouvert d'arabesques en bleu clair, et son œil droit était totalement blanc. Les cheveux tout aussi impressionnants de la femme arboraient le même bleu que les arabesques et ses lèvres étaient blanches, congelées.

« Pourquoi porter un capuchon lorsqu'on n'a rien à cacher ?

-Que vous est-il arrivé ?

-Le pouvoir, ma chérie... Le pouvoir est la chose la plus dangereuse à posséder... Voldemort lui-même le sait...

-Qui êtes vous ? »

La question résonna dans l'air congelé. Des flocons de neige tombaient même à certains endroits autour de la femme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans.

« Mon prénom n'a aucune importance. Tu sais qui je suis.

-La descendante de Serdaigle... murmura-t-elle.

-Pas « la » mais plutôt... Une descendante de Serdaigle.

-Que me voulez-vous ? »

La femme en blanc eut un rictus méprisant et Seamus se sentit mourir plusieurs fois. Elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, tellement elle était concentrée sur la jolie blonde. Pourquoi tant retarder ce qui allait pourtant bel et bien se passer ?

« Te faire payer ce que ton ancêtre nous fait endurer. » Daphné tenta de reculer mais l'autre la retint et attrapa sa main. La jeune Greengrass tenta de se libérer mais la poigne de la sorcière était bien trop puissante. La femme en blanc colla la main de sa victime contre sa joue aux arabesques et Daphné hurla de douleur.

Une tempête de glace envahit son corps entier, pas ce genre de douleurs qu'elle aimait. Cette douleur était violente, agressive. Ce n'était pas un venin qui progressait doucement dans ses veines. C'était un ours qui la déchiquetait avec avidité.

Elle hurla jusqu'à ce que son souffle ne soit plus qu'une respiration haletante, glacée.

Seamus, non loin, serra sa baguette dans sa main, terrifié et énervé. Soudainement la forêt tout autour s'enflamma en un immense incendie. Les arbres tombaient sur le feu qui les rongeait, les cendres crépitaient. La végétation agonisait.

La femme en blanc recula, fixa les alentours, plus faible, rabaissa son capuchon et repartit de la même manière qu'elle était venue. Daphné tomba au sol, vidée de ses forces.

Et elle ria, amusée par les flammes aux alentours.

Merlin, qu'est ce qu'elle aimait les flammes.

 _ **Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! :) Alors, ayant repris les cours, ce n'est pas sûr que je puisse assurer un chapitre par jour mais plutôt un chapitre par semaine (qui serait plus longs que ceux habituels bien sûr ^_^)**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et j'aimerais savoir quels personnages vous aimeriez voir apparaître le plus souvent ?**_

 _ **A bientôt :D**_


	16. Et les moldus ?

« Daphné Greengrass ? S'étonna Lavande en regardant son protégé. Luna hocha la tête, sourire aux lèvres, sûre d'elle. « J'en suis certaine ça ne peut être qu'elle. Le sort de vérification est infaillible.

-Mais... Mais c'est une mangemorte ! S'exclama Zacharias Smith de l'autre coté de la table.

-Peut-être a-t-elle fait ça sous l'ordre de Voldemort... » suggéra Ron.

Le rire de la doyenne résonna dans la salle. C'était une femme d'une soixantaine d'années, aux cheveux très courts et au regard meurtri par des années de douleur et de colère. Madame Bibine se demandait des fois s'il arrivait à ses anciens élèves de réfléchir par eux-même.

« Voldemort. Demandant à une femme. De donner des pouvoir. A un enfant moldu. »

Exprimée ainsi, évidemment, la supposition semblait idiote, niaise, voire même ironique. Totalement en contradiction avec les habitudes du mage noir qui étaient d'accuser les sorciers nés moldus d'avoir volé leur magie aux sangs purs.

C'était stupide, effectivement.

« Et si elle était … De notre coté ? Osa demander Pansy.

-Dois-je rappeler qu'elle a tué Dean Thomas ? » S'énerva Zacharias.

Les autres regardèrent leur ami, étonnés. En effet, ils ne savaient pas que la jeune fille était à l'origine de la mort de Dean. Zacharias, se rendant compte qu'il ne leur avait jamais dit bégaya et recula, gêné. Suzan roula des yeux, le comportement de son ancien camarade l'insupportait.

Beaucoup dans cette salle n'aimaient pas Zacharias... A leurs yeux, il n'était qu'un gamin qui avait été pourri gâté ce qui expliquait à présent son caractère bien trempé.

« Sinon quelqu'un à des nouvelles de Seamus ? De Ginny ? »

Tous se fixèrent à nouveau, attendant que quelqu'un ne réagisse. Justin Finch-Fletchey se leva et jeta une écharpe que tous reconnurent comme celle de Seamus sur la table.

« Je l'ai trouvée à l'entrepôt où il était en mission. J'ai rien trouvé d'autre. Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. »

La dure réalité leur faisait face. L'espoir s'évaporait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, des lueurs dans les yeux des anciens résistants s'éteignaient. Le souffle de leur vie ne devenait qu'un râle dans la nuit sombre de la guerre qui les contrôlait tous.

Luna était la seule qui gardait ce sourire plein d'espoir et de joie. Elle posa sur la table un journal. C'était un journal des moldus qui connaissaient désormais l'existence des sorciers.

« On n'est plus seuls.

-Comment ça ?

-Les moldus. On les a sous-estimés. Ils ont des armées, des armes des fois tout aussi puissantes que les nôtres. La VRAIE guerre arrive. Et nous allons gagner. » annonça-t-elle.

Neville passa sa main dans le dos de sa jolie blonde et retrouva le sourire. Cette voix empreinte d'innocence avait le don de lui donner cette force inépuisable.

« Des armes ?

-Des pistolets, des bombes, des explosifs, des armes chimiques, des tanks. Ils sont armés. L'armée de Voldemort les a pris par surprise mais ils sont prêts à présents et ils ne vont pas se laisser faire. Au même titre que nous avions des aurors, ils ont des tireurs d'élite, une médecine avancée, des moyens importants.

-Sérieusement ? S'étonna Zacharias, les yeux ronds comme tous ceux autour de la table.

-Sérieusement. Ne désespérons pas. C'est maintenant qu'il faut commencer à se battre. Il faut s'entraîner parce dans quelque semaines, nous pourrons nous battre à part égale contre les mangemorts à nouveau. Et croyez-moi, je ne rêve que d'assassiner du mangemort en ce moment.

-Mais Voldemort a rameuté des puissants sorciers d'Afrique qui maîtrisent la magie élémentaire..

-Peut-être mais j'ai confiance en les moldus et ils sont puissants à leur manière.

-Mon père m'a toujours dit qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer la technologie moldue » murmura Ron, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres. Les autres sourirent à leur tour, heureux de voir leur ami heureux pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines.

« On va y arriver. » conclut Neville en regardant Luna avec toute la sûreté du monde.

Gregory se manifesta au bout de quelques secondes de silence : « Pourquoi on ne cherche pas à s'intégrer à un groupe moldu ? Unis, on avancerait plus vite.

-C'est trop dangereux. On ne connaît pas comment ils pourraient réagir... en apprenant nos pouvoirs, soupira Suzan.

-On n'a pas à préciser pour nos pouvoirs, argumenta le jeune Goyle, déterminé.

-Qui prendrait le risque ?

-Moi ! » S'obstina-t-il. Pansy se crispa mais ne se fit pas remarquer. Elle avait peur de le perdre. A ses yeux il était tout et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser partir. De se laisser mourir.

« Très bien. Qui voudrait l'accompagner ? S'enquit Pénélope.

-Je suis volontaire ! Annonça Dennis. Les moldus, c'est mon monde, d'où je viens ! Je pourrais aider !

-Tu es sûr ?... Enfin tu es mineur … Et j'avais promis à ton frère de te protéger et … baragouina Zacharias.

-Jsuis assez grand pour comprendre ce que signifie « mourir » »

La discussion fut interrompue par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit lentement pour laisser entrer Seamus, portant un corps dans ses bras.

« Seamus ?! » Il était couvert de suie, de crasse, et sentait le brûlé, ses amis froncèrent les sourcils. « J'ai besoin d'aide … » murmura-t-il de sa faible voix.

Sentant qu'il allait s'évanouir, Gregory se leva pour prendre le corps inanimé de Daphné dans ses bras et Seamus perdit connaissance.

« Heu... Les gars je crois qu'on a un problème...

-Quoi ?

-Je tiens Daphné Greengrass dans mes bras... Et son pouls est faible. »

 _ **Merci Claroush pour ta review :) et non je n'ai pas l'intention de tuer Daphné parce que c'est un personnage que j'affectionne tout particulièrement et je pense aller très loin avec elle :D Et oui, la descendante de serdaigle est « stylée » et j'espère que les autres te plairont aussi ^_^**_

 _ **Bonne soirée !**_


	17. Une infinité pour l'enlacer

Seamus ne parlait pas. Il se taisait, confus. Comment expliquer aux autres qu'il avait suivi Daphné ? Quel argument pourrait-il bien sortir ? Pourquoi l'avait-il suivie au fait ? Quand lui-même n'en savait rien, comment les autres pourraient comprendre ?

Il tournait en rond dans la cantine, se rongeant les ongles, inquiet pour son amie. Il ne supporterait pas qu'elle meure. Parce qu'il s'était tellement attaché à elle, il ne se verrait pas vivre avec ce poids sur le cœur.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il savait que ce n'était pas réciproque, qu'elle, elle ne l'aurait jamais sauvé, elle, elle aurait fui, le laissant pour mort et ce, sans aucun regrets.

Et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire un sang d'encre pour elle. Que les sentiments étaient mal faits...

« Seamus, tu vas m'expliquer ?! S'agaça Suzan, plus énervée que jamais.

-Quoi ?! Tu veux que je t'explique quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu es parti avec cette... Mangemorte !

-Ce n'est pas une mangemorte ! » s'exclama-t-il furieux.

Ils pouvaient tout dire mais pas que Daphné était une mangemorte ! Pas ça, elle était tout sauf une mangemorte ! Tout sauf une méchante dans l'histoire si mal écrite ! Mais personne ne semblait le croire.

« Bon … Ok mettons qu'elle ne soit pas un sbire de Voldemort... Qu'est ce que vous avez fait durant tout ce temps ?

-Rien.

-Quoi ?! Non mais tu te moques vraiment de moi ?! T'as disparu durant presque trois semaines et t'as RIEN fait ?! »

Suzan était au bord des larmes. Durant tout ce temps, elle s'était inquiétée, elle l'avait toujours défendu aux yeux des autres et lui il avait disparu avec la première jolie fille qu'il avait croisé et qui en plus était du camp adverse. La déception se lisait dans le regard de la jeune Bones.

« Seamus.. S'il te plaît il faut que tu redescendes sur Terre... Nous on a besoin de savoir... C'est pour le bien de l'humanité qu'on se bat.. Et toi au nom de quoi te bats-tu ?

-Au nom de mon bonheur, Suzan. Au nom de mon bonheur.. »

L'égoïsme de son ami la saisit jusque dans ses entrailles. Et à la fois il avait raison... L'important dans cette vie pourrie par la guerre n'était-ce pas d'être heureux ?

Elle soupira et se leva, s'apprêtant à sortir mais Seamus la retint. « Je pourrai la voir ?

-Je ne sais pas...

-S'il te plaît Suzan … Fais ça pour moi... Parce que tu sais, cette fille elle m'a fait sourire à nouveau, elle m'a appris à rire … Et à réfléchir aussi...

-Je crois qu'elle a réussi à t'avoir totalement sous son emprise aussi, soupira-t-elle.

-Peut-être .. Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi ce serait si grave ?

-Tu serais prêt à mourir pour elle, Seamus ? Est-ce que tu donnerais ta vie pour elle ?

-Oui.

-Et elle, ferait-elle ça pour toi ?

-Non... Elle est folle, elle ne donnerait sa vie pour aucune cause. »

Suzan soupira et lui fit signe de la suivre. Seamus sauta de joie la suivit au pas de course. Un sourire inconnu au yeux des autres étirait ses lèvres qui habituellement était si triste.

Il entra dans l'infirmerie où un seul corps était roulé en boule sur un lit.

Seamus se précipita vers elle et Suzan les laissa, désespérée du comportement de l'ancien gryffondor.

« Seamy Seamy Seamy chou ! Murmura la voix rauque de la jolie blonde qui se redressa.

-C'est moi...

-Seamy je ne veux pas rester ici ! Moi je veux chercher les descendants ! Ils sont méchants avec moi ici !

-Méchants ?

-Oui ils arrêtaient pas de me demander quel sorts je t'avais jeté ! Mais moi je ne t'ai pas jeté de sorts ! » Seamus grimaça et s'assit sur le lit pour faire face à Daphné qui avait toujours ces yeux fous, totalement sous l'emprise de la dinguerie.

« On va s'en aller, je te le promets... »

Seamus haussa un sourcil, surpris quand elle tendit les bras vers lui. Il hésita puis la serra contre lui, repoussant ce fameux sentiment de peur qui le saisit.

Il sentit alors cette odeur qui envahit tout son corps. Un parfum délicat qui était un mélange entre la senteur de la rose et celle du lilas. Il aurait voulu que cet instant dure mille ans. Oui, même plus.

Il aurait voulu l'éternité pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Luna ?! Luna tu fais quoi ? »

Neville se tenait sur le seuil de la porte du laboratoire de sa jeune amie. Il la fixait, curieux, tandis qu'elle rangeait ses affaires en vitesse dans son sac à dos. Elle sursauta en entendant sa voix.

« Je m'en vais. Je vais retrouver Ginny. Je sais pourquoi elle est partie, répondit-elle vaguement.

-Oh... Je peux venir ? S'enquit-il. »

Elle hésita et se releva, le sac sur le dos, un sourire aventurier aux lèvres. « Désolée Neville... Mais tu dois rester ici... Ils deviennent tous fous... Ils ont besoin de toi. En plus c'est bientôt la période de de naissance des Doxys et je compte sur toi pour tous les tuer, parce si les autres se font mordre ça sera encore pire.

-Mais Luna... »

Elle le fit taire de la plus belle manière de l'univers. Une technique plus souvent utilisée pour démontrer son amour. Elle l'embrassa avec toute la passion qui l'habitait depuis si longtemps puis recula, rouge de gêne.

« S'il te plaît, reste ici... Je t'enverrai des lettres. Je resterai en contact et si un jour je ne t'envoie pas de lettre, je t'autorise à partir à ma recherche... Mais promets moi de ne pas mourir.

-Je te le promets » murmura-t-il.

Il la regarda s'en aller, le cœur serré et l'âme en peine.

 _ **Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Et oui j'aime bien couper un peu n'importe où et n'importe comment :3 Et je pense publier souvent tout de même ! Je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner cette fanfic donc merci pour ta review Claroush :)**_


	18. le prix du pouvoir

Ginny avait l'impression de tourner en rond. Elle ne supportait pas cela. Des fois elle se demandait si sa quête avait vraiment un sens, au final. Et s'ils étaient tous condamnés ? Et si elle ne trouvait rien ? S'ils mourraient tous ?

Évidemment, dans ce cas, plus rien n'aurait d'importance puisqu'ils seraient tous dans un autre monde, bien moins cruel. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, alors, il fallait continuer de se battre. Non pas seulement pour sa vie mais aussi pour celle des autres. Pour celle de ses amis, de sa famille.

Pour celle des survivants.

Alors elle continuait de toquer de porte en porte, répétait le même discours dépourvus de sens aux yeux de certains. Continuait de mendier pour trois bouts de pains et une bouteille d'eau. Mais elle ne baissait pas les bras. La faiblesse la répugnait, la dégoûtait.

Mais il vint un jour où Ginny eut de la chance et toqua à la bonne porte. Il suffit d'une seconde, un sourire et elle se sentit planer complètement dans ce monde qui menait à la victoire.

« Bonjours je …

-Je sais ce que vous cherchez. »L'interrompit une voix d'homme.

Ginny fronça les sourcils et releva la tête vers la personne qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte de sa chaumière. C'était un homme robuste, aux cheveux crasseux bonds, mi-longs qui lui tombaient sur ses épaules. Il avait ce visage qui émanait à la fois de la violence et de l'amusement. Un visage d'homme qui venait de se vider trois bouteilles de bière-au-beurre.

« Je... Pardon ?

-Je sais ce que tu cherches, ma poupée.

-Ah bon ?

-Tu cherches les descendants c'est ça ? »

La jolie rouquine sursauta et écarquilla les yeux. Jamais personne ne lui avait répondu de cette manière. C'est à peine si les gens comprenaient ce qu'elle cherchait, habituellement.

« Comment vous … ?

-Je suis devin. » Il explosa se rire et but plusieurs gorgée d'une bouteille à l'odeur suspecte qu'il tenait dans sa main droite.

« Vous êtes soul.

-Non, tu sais ce qu'on dit, poupée, je suis pas soul, je répare mes blessures internes.

-Ce n'est pas bon pour la santé.

-Vivre n'est pas bon pour la santé.

-Pas faux. »

Un silence s'installa durant lequel la jeune Weasley fixait intensément l'homme, cherchant à savoir s'il lui mentait ou non. Il semblait différent. Déjà, il arborait un physique européen, ce qui était rare dans la région où ils se trouvaient. Puis il avait l'air de savoir énormément de choses.

« Vous pouvez m'aider ? Demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

-Je peux... Je peux... Mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir, maugréa-t-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que, vois-tu, ma chérie, chaque seconde de ma triste existence est rythmée par cette douleur que tu ne peux comprendre.

-Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas comprendre ?

-Parce que tu ne l'endures pas ! » Il était soudainement agressif et menaçant. Elle recula, apeurée et il explosa de rire, amusée de voir la peur qu'il inspirait à la jeune femme.

« Alors comme ça, tu t'es mise à la recherche des descendants ma chérie ? Mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer dans ta petite tête de rousse ?

-Comment ça ?

-Ils pourraient remplir un asile à eux tous ! » Il marqua une pause et rit de plus belle, comme si tout ça était évident et idiot à ses yeux. « Un très grand asile, même, entre la sociopathe des neiges, le schizophrène du vent et la dépressive de la douleur ! » Il repartit dans ses délires, hilare.

Ginny perdit tout sourire. Les descendants étaient-ils fous ?

« Et oui, poupée... Ta quête risque d'être courte si tu tentes d'en approcher un …

-Et vous qui êtes vous ? »

Il sourit de toutes ses dents jaunies par l'alcool et lui tendit la main, qu'elle se refusa de serrer en grimaçant puis il annonça : « Je suis Roland Volonta.

-Moi c'est Ginny Weasley.

-Oh... Une Weasley...

-Vous connaissez ma famille ?! s'étonna-t-elle.

-Connaître est un bien grand mot... Disons que j'en ai entendu parler..

-Oh... Vous êtes un descendant ? »

Il repris une gorgée du liquide douteux et soupira avec toute la tristesse du mot : « Un des fiers descendants de Serdaigle. Ah elle serait contente, hein, mamie Rowena de nous voir comme ça ! » Il leva un poing au ciel, presque énervé sur le moment puis se calma et fixa à nouveau celle qui lui faisait face.

« Vous, vous n'êtes pas fou, fit-elle remarquer.

-Disons... Qu'à coté des autres... Je suis à peu près équilibré.

-Vous devriez arrêter de boire.

-Arrêter ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous avez une lignée extraordinaire et vous pourriez faire des choses magnifiques...

-Des choses magnifiques... Des choses magnifiques... marmonna-t-il. »

Il posa sa bouteille et tendit le bras vers un majestueux arbre planté au milieu de son jardin. Doucement, l'arbre sembla fondre littéralement puis explosa, recouvrant la cour d'un liquide visqueux et peu appétissant en première vue.

« Comment .. ?!

-Ma jolie, est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parlé de la malédiction de Salazar ? »


	19. Dangereuse danse

« Seamy... Je crois que j'ai peur. »

La voix de Daphné résonnait dans les oreilles de Seamus plus comme un appel à l'aide que comme une déclaration formelle.

Ils étaient tous deux en train de fuir les souterrains des derniers membres de la résistance et ils s'apprêtaient à les quitter définitivement. Il s'arrêta et la fixa avec intensité avant de demander : « De quoi as-tu peur ?

-Je ne sais pas. »

Elle grimaça et posa sa main sur son ventre, sentant le stress la tirailler de l'intérieur. Elle avait peur mais ne pouvait pas distinguer ce qui la terrifiait à ce point. Était-ce le fait qu'elle commençait à s'attacher à son compagnon de galère ?

Non elle devait se tromper ! Elle était incapable de s'attacher à qui que ce soit ! Ça devait être un mauvais rêve ! Son imagination tordue qui lui jouait des tours !

« Tu... Tu me fais confiance ? S'enquit-il.

-Je ne fais confiance en personne Seamy ! Même pas en moi-même ! » Sa voix était tremblante, débordant de folie et d'un sentiment impur. Une injustice injustifiée.

« Tu as peur de moi, Daphné ?

-J'ai peur de la suite.

-Quelle suite ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et continua de le suivre d'un pas rapide. En cet instant la situation semblait inversée par rapport à il y a plusieurs jours. Il menait la danse et c'était elle qui hésitait. Les rôle avaient changé en l'espace de quelque jours.

Lui, il était envahi d'une détermination sans nom. Il voulait concrétiser tout ça. Il voulait arriver à ses fins, voir où cette aventure le mènerait. Il voulait arriver à quelque chose dans sa vie.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Il y avait plusieurs choses qui l'incitait à prendre son courage à deux mains. Et l'une d'elles s'appelait Daphné. Parce que cette fille était la chose la plus belle qui lui soit arrivé depuis plusieurs années.

Elle avait eu cette touche de folie qui lui manquait depuis si longtemps et il arrivait à sourire à nouveau, à présent. Il était un homme nouveau.

Puis il voulait aussi peut-être à son tour ensoleiller la vie de sa jolie blonde, lui apprendre à rire lorsque la situation est risible et pleurer lorsque le moment est triste. Il voulait comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'elle devienne ainsi timbrée.

Et un jour il espérait peut-être rencontrer l'amour de sa vie, et fonder une famille. Oh oui, ça oui, il ne rêvait que de ça. Avoir des enfants à qui il pourrait apprendre les pires sournoiseries possibles.

Mais pour cela il fallait la paix et elle ne s'obtiendrait qu'en tuant Voldemort.

C'était cela, Seamus carburait à l'énergie de son optimisme. Son sourire semblait comme une tâche dans le monde gris et fumant.

« On y est. »

La sortie du souterrain était enfin face à eux et ils sortirent ensemble. Une fois à l'extérieur, ils emplirent leurs poumons de cet air qui leur avait manqué durant ces heures interminables enfermés. Dans un élan de bonheur, le jeune Finnigan attrapa la main de l'ancienne serpentard et la fit tournoyer sur elle même avant de l'arrêter. Ils étaient hilares.

« A partir d'aujourd'hui, cette balade est une danse, okay ?

-Pourquoi une danse ? S'interrogea-t-elle.

-Parce que ça va être dur.

-Et alors ?

-Je sais pas danser. »

Elle rit de plus belle, de cette folie qui l'entourait. En cet instant, le jeune homme aurait tout donné pour comprendre son délire. Mais c'était impossible.

« On y va ?

-On y va Seamy Seamy Seamy Chou ! »

 **Voilà un tout petit chapitre parce que j'ai pas trop le temps mais je pense poster le suivant ce week end... Je me posais une question... Comment imaginez-vous la suite ? Quels couples pourraient se former selon vous ? Et quels personnages pourraient mourir ? Pensez-vous que mon histoire aura une fin joyeuse ?**

 **Bonne soirée ! :)**


	20. le vent

Ginny ne tenait plus en place. Roland lui avait promis de lui faire rencontrer le « schizophrène du vent », comme il aimait tant l'appeler. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter cet instant. L'homme lui avait tant raconté à propos des descendants, tant de choses qui semblaient horribles.

Apparemment certains avaient commis des actes atroces durant leur vie. Rien de bien pire que Voldemort, cependant.

Mais elle avait eu beau insister, il avait toujours refusé de lui parler de la malédiction de Salazar. Alors elle avait cherché mais n'avait rien trouvé. Du moins, rien d'autre que des contes surréalistes, des histoires pour enfants, comme celles des reliques de la mort.

Elle était de nature curieuse et aimait, aussi,voir son hôte utiliser son « don ». Ce qu'il appelait « malédiction » était peut-être finalement un don aux yeux de la rouquine. Il pouvait détruire tout ce qu'il voyait d'un simple coup de main, l'objet fondait et explosait pour répandre autour des traces d'un liquide douteux et visqueux.

Ça ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il l'abritait et elle lui était déjà très reconnaissante. Parce qu'il la nourrissait, lui offrait son accueil, gratuitement, avec pour seul salaire l'assurance qu'elle risquait sa vie pour le bien de l'humanité.

Mr. Volonta n'était pas une personne « engagée » dans quoi que ce soit. Il trouvait que la vie lui avait déjà bien trop pris et ne voyait pas intérêt à se battre pour son bonheur. De toute manière il ne serait jamais heureux. Jamais.

Ils étaient tous deux assis sur un canapé, elle se rongeait les ongles, inquiète de la suite des événements et lui avec son éternelle bouteille d'alcool à la main.

La rousse avait durant plusieurs jours dû nettoyer la petite maison de celui qui l'accueillait pour pouvoir vivre avec une hygiène décente. Elle avait tout récuré de font-en-combles. Le moindre grain de poussière avait disparu.

« Pourquoi vous n'avez pas de femme ?

-Parce que c'est bruyant et inutile.

-Pourquoi vous me logez alors ?

-Me fais pas douter si tu tiens à ce toit, gamine.

-Vous n'avez jamais voulu avoir d'enfants ?

-Pourquoi ? Pour qu'ils vivent le même enfer quotidien que moi ?

-C'est votre choix.

-Tu ne comprends pas encore. Tu saisiras bien vite, ma poupée. »

Il finit cul sec sa boisson et grimaça. Oui, sa « technique contre la dépression » était à améliorer. Mais il n'était plus jeune comme dans le passé et n'avait ni la force ni le courage de cesser de boire. C'était depuis toujours ce bandeau qui cachaient ce monde fou à ses yeux. Une misère pour en cacher une autre.

« Quand avez-vous commencé à boire ?

-J'avais quatorze ans et toute ma tête. » Il se leva en grommelant et partit chercher une autre bouteille quand un vent violent souffla dans la maison. Il cessa et s'immobilisa, laissa tomber sa précieuse liqueur au sol. Il tourna doucement la tête et murmura : « Josh. »

Il ferma les portes du salon à double tour sous le regard étonné de Ginny. Elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de Roland.

« Il est là, affirma-t-il.

-Et alors ? Je veux lui parler moi ! Il faut lui ouvrir.

-Accroche toi à un truc stable.

-Quoi ?! Mais pourqu... » Elle fut coupée quand un tremblement violent se fit ressentir, la terre sous leurs pieds semblait bouger violemment. Les cadres chutaient au sol, les feuilles volaient, les meubles faisaient un vacarme alarmant. Puis tout stoppa net. Et un coup à la porte se fit entendre.

Cette fois-ci, Roland se recoiffa, comme s'il avait l'habitude de ce phénomène et remit ses vêtements en place avant d'aller ouvrir. Un homme aux cheveux clairs et au teint anormalement foncé par rapport à sa coiffure pénétra dans la salle. Il avait 25 ans, tout au plus.

« Bonjours Josh ! Annonça Roland en s'avançant. Je te présente Ginny Weasley ! Elle est jolie, hein ?

-Très belle !-Nan mais tu déconnes ou quoi ?! C'est une rousse !-Hey moi je dis peu importe le physique ! C'est le mental qui compte. »

Le plus âgé sourit de toutes ses dents et la rouquine haussa un sourcil devant le monologue douteux du descendant de Serdaigle.

« Ah quand je te parlais de schizophrénie !

-Bonjours Josh, dit la jeune femme en s'avançant.

-Oh non elle s'approche !-Restes calme... Reste calme... Une jolie fille t'approche tu restes calme...-Elle est même pas belle bordel !

-Je suis flattée, rit-elle.

-Oh... » Il rougit et cacha son visage, excédé par sa timidité.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents en se tourna vers Roland qui pleurait de rire. Elle avait rarement l'occasion de le voir rire, cet homme.

« Josh ? Tu accepterais de m'écouter quelque minutes ?

-Ho oui ! J'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien !

-Tout ce chemin ?

-Oui, je viens du Mexique ! » Il rougit encore plus quand elle écarquilla les yeux.

« Comment tu as fait pour traverser un océan en passant inaperçu des mangemorts ?

-Le vent m'a porté.-Hey arrêtes de donner toutes les infos toi !

-Josh, tu accepterais de me suivre dans un expédition qui a pour but d'anéantir Voldemort ? Je tiens juste à préciser qu'en me suivant tu risqueras ta vie.

-Oh ouiiiii !-Mais non ! Moi je veux pas mourir !- Ah gna gna je sais pas quoi faire ! » Il s'affala sur un fauteuil, tiraillé par la dureté de son choix. Il la connaissait à peine, elle était directe dans ses propos, ne prenait pas de détour. Mais il avait envie de lui faire confiance... Il lui fallait juste un peu plus d'informations.

 **Voilà voilà ^_^ vraiment TRES désolée pour mon retard mais j'avais beaucoup de devoirs... Enfin bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !**


	21. Belle révélation

**Voilà, aujourd'hui je vous écrit un chapitre un peu plus sentimental mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant :)**

Dans les souterrains, les survivants ne désespéraient de sortir de la guerre un jour. Ils avaient peut-être perdu Luna, Ginny et Seamus mais ils avaient retrouvé le sourire. Ils faisaient tout avec plus d'entrain. On leur avait promis que la guerre commencerait vraiment bientôt et ils savaient que cette partie de l'histoire se rapprochaient à grand pas. Ils s'entraînaient sans cesse.

Aussi Lee Jordan les avait rejoins récemment et réussissait de temps en temps à obtenir des rires de la part de ses camarades, ce qui n'était pas la chose la plus simple.

Il n'y avait rien à dire, tout allait mieux depuis quelque temps. Mais quelque chose clochait toujours. Et le plus inquiété par cette chose, c'était Gregory Goyle. Pansy enchaînait les malaises, devenait de plus en plus pâle, de plus en plus fébrile et impossible de la guérir. Elle ne parlait presque plus, s'exprimait rarement et avait froid même lorsque la température était au maximum. Tout le monde y assistait impuissant.

Un jour, Gregory la surprit seule à pleurer dans un couloir éloigné des souterrains, un endroit où peu de monde se rendait. Il fronça les sourcils, anxieux et se rapprocha pour la réconforter, et surtout essayer de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Elle lui cachait quelque chose c'était certain.

Il la vit alors assise à même le sol, les jambes repliées sur elle-même et le corps secoué de sanglots.

« Pansy... murmura-t-il en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

-Je s-suis d-désolée...

-Désolée de quoi ma belle ? Pourquoi tu t'excuse...

-Je suis vraiment désolée... » insista-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Il la souleva, pensant à une crise de nerfs et la serra dans ses bras, s'assit à la place qu'elle occupait auparavant pour la câliner. Elle était la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux. La seule, l'unique.

« Je t'aime, et tu peux tout me dire... N'aies pas peur … susurra-t-il en la berçant doucement.

-Mais ç-ça... Non...

-S'il te plaît... T'es ma vie, tout ce qui fait que je respire encore à cette heure-ci... Pansy si tu ne fais pas ça pour toi, fais le pour moi... » Elle releva la tête et le fixa de ses yeux verts. Elle semblait alors si vulnérable, son visage rougi par ses larmes récentes. La guerre l'avait détruite.

« Je ne peux pas t-te dire...

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ce n-n'est pas de ces choses qui se d-disent...

-Alors montres-moi... »

Elle hésita longuement, cherchant le meilleur choix à faire. A travers ses larmes, on pouvait lire dans son regard la confusion totale que lui inspirait son problème. Ce n'était pas de ces problèmes que l'on réglait en un clin d'œil. C'était un problème qui résolu ou non, vous suivait à vie.

Elle attrapa la main de son âme sœur, la fixa silencieusement, la serra entre ses deux mains, l'embrassa, et ferma les yeux. Elle passa le bras de Gregory sous son pull large pour le poser sur son ventre.

Gregory écarquilla les yeux, surpris, puis submergé d'une émotion sans nom. Il ne sut quoi dire quand il sentit le ventre arrondi de sa jolie brune. C'était donc ça ? ¨Pourquoi lui cacher une telle chose ? Pourquoi ?

« Tu ….

-Oui... soupira-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

-Qu'est ce … Enfin … Pourquoi ? Je … baragouina-t-il, confus.

-Donner naissance à un être innocent, au milieu de la guerre, c'est monstrueux.

-Non, c'est merveilleux. » contredit-il. Elle se détendit imperceptiblement et il lui embrassa le front, soulagé d'enfin connaître le mal dont souffrait Pansy. C'était un mal qui n'en n'était pas un.

« J'ai mal... Je suis fatiguée... expliqua-t-elle.

-Alors je ferais tout pour que tu n'aies plus mal et que tu sois en forme.

-C'est pas si simple... Ça fait quatre mois et... Enfin... J'ai vraiment mal.

-Tu veux dire qu'il y a un problème ?

-Non... Je veux dire que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir survivre à la mise au monde de ton mioche. »

Il grimaça et resserra son étreinte sur elle, dans un geste protecteur.

« Je t'aime... »


	22. La lumière dans le trou noir

**Désolée de mon GROS retard, mais pour me faire pardonner, je vais essayer de faire un plus gros chapitre avec plus de révélations, plus d'informations et d'action:) . Aussi, je pense bientôt publier un récapitulatif des personnages et de leurs particularités, parce que avec ce chapitre arrivent de nouveau personnages importants. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont et merci encore pour vos commentaires, c'est l'unique chose qui m'encourage à continuer. Enfin bref, bonne lecture !**

Georges Weasley soupira et serra un peu plus Ted contre lui, comme pour le protéger du monde extérieur. C'est ce qu'il faisait depuis plusieurs années, après tout. L'enfant considérait le roux comme son père, son protecteur, la personne qui donne de l'affection et qu'il faut respecter. Il était la figure paternel qui manquait tellement.

L'homme avançait dans les rues sombres de fumée, aux décombres parsemant le sol de tâches noires et rougeâtre. La guerre moldue pouvait être dure, des fois aussi...

Devant eux, un jeune homme, qui se rapprochait plus de l'adolescence que de la maturité, se faufilait lestement entre les nombreux encombrants. La silhouette était doté d'une souplesse étonnante et d'une grâce sans fin. Ses cheveux châtains plutôt courts, ébouriffés bougeaient, pliés sous les violentes rafales de vents. Il passe sa langue pour humidifier ses lèvres et ses yeux bleus foncés étaient en parfait contraste avec l'environnement qui l'entoure. Il était la tâche de lumière au milieu du trou noir.

Ted s'endormit contre George qui commençait à fatiguer, il n'était pas très endurant.

« Avan ? On peut s'arrêter ? Souffla-t-il.

-Si tu veux. Je te rejoins dans dix minutes... »

Le rouquin soupira et suivit son compagnon. Il n'aimait pas rester seul, surtout en de tels endroits. Surtout au milieu des combats. Surtout quand la faim et le manque de repos le tiraillaient. Il continua de suivre son ami qui pris rapidement de la hauteur, jusqu'en haut du immeuble. Georges mit du temps à le rejoindre, mais parvint tout de même, Ted dans les bras.

« Avan ? »

Le garçon d'environ dix-sept ans était assis à même le sol et regardait des hommes en bas, sur la place juste au dessous de l'immeuble. Son regard était plein de haine et de mépris. A cet instant là, le Weasley se demanda si c'était terrifiant ou apaisant de le voir ainsi.

Le dénommé Avan leva la main vers les hommes qui semblaient si minuscules, vus de si haut. Tous s'écroulèrent alors.

Morts.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça... murmura Georges, las.

-Si je ne l'avais pas fait, qui l'aurait fait ?

-Ce n'était pas à toi de le faire. Tu n'es qu'un gamin.

-Ces gens ont tué des enfants ! S'exclama le plus jeune, des larmes aux yeux. Ces gens sont des pourritures qui détruisent tout sur leur passage, des meurtriers ! » Sa voix se brisa tandis qu'il se détourna pour faire demi tour et redescendre de sa hauteur. Le moyen-orient n'était certes pas la localisation géo-politique la plus sûre, à cette époque. Mais Avan n'en n'avait rien à faire, lui il avait toutes les chances de son coté. Il avait la mort de son coté. D'un mouvement de main, il pouvait détruire n'importe quel être humain, ordonner à son cœur de cesser de battre. Sa solitude n'était qu'une conséquence de son don.

Le trio redescendit puis au bout de vint minutes de marches, trouva abris dans une vielle chaumière abandonnée. Elle semblait solide et pas encore assez endommagée pour pouvoir s'écrouler au milieu de la nuit. Georges installa Ted dans un bac, l'enfant bien emmitouflé dans ses couvertures pâles. Il resta plusieurs minutes à le fixer, versant une larme de désespoir.

Fred lui manquait. Sa famille lui manquait. Ses amis lui manquaient. Ses professeurs, ses camarades, tout son monde lui manquait. Il lui arrivait même de se demander ce qu'il faisait ici en ces terres ravagées par une guerre qui ne le concernait même pas.

Il remettait tout en doute, s'en voulant de faire vivre le fils de Remus Lupin dans des conditions si précaires, alors qu'il avait promis qu'il en prendrait soin. Puis cet adolescent, qu'il avait rencontré deux ans auparavant, ce fameux Avan, pourquoi le suivait-il aveuglement ?

Parce qu'il voyait en cette créature sombre, l'espoir d'un jour pouvoir renverser celui qui a dévasté le monde sorcier.

« Tu as mal ? S'enquit le roux en fixant son ami qui grimaçait de douleur, ce qui n'était pas rare.

-Je ne sais pas, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Occupes toi de Ted. »

Le silence régna à nouveau dans la salle faiblement éclairée d'une bougie. Bien sûr qu'il souffrait. C'était un descendant, il était évident qu'il souffre ! Ses pouvoirs avaient un prix. Chaque vie qu'il prenait, chaque fois qu'il privait quelqu'un de son sourire, il ressentait comme des lames qui s'enfonçaient dans son corps... Et cette mutilation invisible était bien douloureuse.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rendit compte, il versa une larme qui s'étala sur le sol. Le parquet en bois moisit instantanément et la lumière s'éteignit.

°o°o°o°o°

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées et Daphné et Seamus semblaient tourner en rond. Puis le pays qu'ils visitaient était des plus sombres, nuageux. Ils n'avaient pas vu le soleil depuis plusieurs jours et leur moral avait pris un coup.

Mais un jour, Daphné sentit qu'ils étaient proches, très proches de leur but. Il ne fallait pas se tromper, pas un seul faux pas. Pas une seule bêtise, une seule distraction, une seule folie... Mais la jolie blonde ETAIT folle ! Alors bien évidemment, elle retrouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait, sous le regard admirateur de son compagnon de voyage qui l'appréciait de plus en plus.

Mais quand ils entrèrent dans cette sombre et immense plaine, ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à trouver ce qu'ils y trouvèrent.

Une jeune femme aux alentours de la majorité, assise en tailleur à méditer. Les yeux clos, les plantes se pliant tout autour d'elle, comme pour la fuir. Et les seules personnes que même la nature fuit sont les descendants.

Seamus resta à l'arrière, tandis que Daphné hésita, puis avança. Elle toussa légèrement, une fois assez proche, pour se faire remarquer.

« Mh ? S'enquit l'inconnue sans ouvrir les yeux.

-Mademoiselle... »

Le vent souffla et l'inconnue se redressa, remit ses cheveux en place. Elle avait la peau très pâle et les cheveux très foncés, créant un parfait contraste entre les deux.

« Je pourrais vous parler ?

-C'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire, fit remarquer la brune.

-Pas faux...

-Et non, je ne veux pas vous parler » rétorqua l'adolescente en se remettant en position de méditation. Plusieurs minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Daphné ne sut comment réagir. Alors elle finit par s'avancer, tenter de poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'inconnue.

« Si tu me touches, tu mourras dans d'atroces douleurs, ma chérie... murmura-t-elle, un rictus mauvais accroché au visage.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Doloris.

-Pardon ?

-Doloris. » Daphné recula, surprise, puis pencha la tête sur le coté, stupéfaite de cette révélation. Comment peut-on appeler un enfant ainsi ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais une chose était sûr, cette fille était une descendante.

Un bruissement derrière elle se fit entendre et une chevelure rousse fit son apparition. La dénommée Doloris ne cilla pas tandis que Seamus se précipita vers l'agitation.

« Ginny ?! »


End file.
